BREAK?
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Setahun lebih Naruto dan Gaara bersama. Perasaan jenuh pun mulai muncul, terutama saat mereka sex, padahal mereka hampir tidak pernah bertengkar. Mungkin ini karena mereka terlalu sering melakukannya. Untuk mengembalikan perasaan mereka seperti sedia kala, akhirnya Gaara dan Naruto memutuskan untuk break dua minggu. Memangnya mereka bisa bertahan selama itu? NaruGaa, RP, Bondage.


_Ini tulisan uda lama banget tapi cuma mendekam di laptop. Akhirnya daripada terbuang percuma karena tinggal klimaksnya doank, aku lanjut lagi deh._

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruGaa**

 **Genree** **:** **Romance,** **Yaoi, NC**

 **Lemon Rape, Bondage,** **Roleplay, Smut,** **OOC, Gaje bin Ababil, typo(s), Kalimat kecepetan, dll**

.

One Shot

 **"** **BREAK** **?** **"**

 **By : Baka Sableng**

 **…** **..**

.

"Uemm… ahh…"

Kegiatan malam pada sebuah kamar tertutup bercahayakan terangnya lampu yang berpijar. Dua insan sedang bergelut di atas ranjang yang berderit. Bibir saling melumat, menyecap seluruh rasa yang ada pada rongga basah pasangannya, mencampurkan air liur dan menghisapnya melalui lidah yang lunak bagai jelly. Telapak tangan saling menjelajahi tubuh satu sama lain, menikmati permukaan licin kulit berpeluh akibat aktivitas panas yang mereka lakukan.

Bahkan uap AC berstatus 20 derajat saja kalah telak dengan hawa panas yang dipancarkan kedua insan tersebut.

"Ahh~Naruto!" Erangan itu sama sekali bukan berasal dari wanita. Melainkan seorang pemuda bersama pemuda lain di atasnya. Pemuda itu menggeliat sambil memeluk kepala pirang kekasihnya, ketika batang kemaluan kekasihnya kembali menghilang ke dalam anusnya. Kepala merah itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher dominannya. Meredam erangan tak tertahankan ketika prostatnya ditumbuk dengan telak.

"Ahh~ Gaara!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto kini yang gantian mendesah, ketika dengan sengaja Gaara mengejang, mempersempit dinding anus untuk menjepit mesra penis Naruto di dalamnya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, apa yang dilakukan Gaara cukup membuatnya mulai berkedut-kedut tidak sabaran.

Gaara tahu Naruto akan sampai dengan klimaksnya, dan diapun juga bergitu. Mendesah sejadi-jadinya mengiringi semakin brutalnya gerakan mereka dalam menggali kenikmatan.

" _I'm cuming_." Naruto meracau di telinga Gaara, menggerakkan pinggulnya keras-keras menumbuk sadis prostat Gaara.

"Aku-juh-ga!" Sahut Gaara, sudah tidak dapat menanggulangi puncak nafsu pada tubuhnya. Tanpa jeda prostatnya terus ditubruk oleh kepala penis Naruto, membuat kenikmatan menyengat penisnya yang berkedut hingga perutnya mulai berkontraksi.

Berikutnya cairan putih meletup-letup keluar membasahi perut mereka berdua. Secara bersamaan Naruto juga mengejang dan ikut menyemburkan cairannya di dalam anus Gaara. Gaara seakan meleleh seiring melelehnya cairan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto ambruk di atas tubuh Gaara, menikmati sisa kenikmatan surga dunia yang mereka capai bersama. "Haaah… hahh," Suara nafas mereka saling bersahutan karena kegiatan yang berselang dua ronde itu cukup menguras tenaga.

Gaara merasa hangat dan lengket. Sex malam ini terasa luar biasa seperti biasanya. Yeah.. seperti biasanya. Entah sudah berapa kali Gaara melakukan kegiatan ini bersama Naruto. Puluhan kali? Atau bahkan ratusan kali? Entahlah… Gaara tidak mungkin menghitungnya jika jumlahnya sudah sebanyak itu. Sex bersama Naruto sudah seperti kegiatan wajib yang hampir setiap hari mereka lakukan semenjak jadian. Melihat sebagaimana mesum pacar pirangnya itu, Naruto terlalu hiperaktif untuk mendiamkan Gaara disaat mereka sedang nganggur berduaan. Di sepinya tempat umum mereka berciuman, ditoilet mereka saling grape-grape-grape, di depan tv mereka bahkan lebih hot lagi, apalagi jika filmnya memutar adegan panas. Saking seringnya entah kenapa hal ini menjadi hal biasa, dan rasanya… semakin monoton.

Gaara segera menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan jika dia mulai bosan. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. 'Bosan berhubungan dengan Naruto? Tentu saja tidak mungkin!'

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Naruto setelah mengecup sayang dahi Gaara. Gaara mendongak menatap wajah Naruto, senyuman hangat senantiasa mengembang di wajah tampan berahang tegas itu. Bagaikan matahari terasa teduh dan juga hangat. Memikirkan senyuman Naruto saja sudah cukup membuatnya kembali berdebar. Ini artinya tidak ada yang namanya bosan pada pemuda hiperaktif super mesum berambut pirang tersebut.

Gaara yakin seratus persen dia masih sangat mencintai Naruto, bahkan lebih dalam daripada dulu. Gaara sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda mesum itu di sisinya. Memikirkan jika ia dan Naruto berpisah saja sudah cukup menjadi mimpi buruk baginya, jadi Gaara tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Walaupun mungkin pada kenyataannya mereka berada pada titik jenuh.

Gaara menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Jika lelah mungkin beberapa menit lagi ia akan tertidur. Hanya saja pikiran itu masih mengganjal dihatinya. Sudah beberapa kali ini Gaara berusaha mengenyahkan hal itu, tentang jika akhir-akhir ini sex mereka terasa datar. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama satu tahun lebih. Dan kini rasa bosan itu mulai muncul. Gaara tidak tahu tepatnya kapan. Mungkin lusa sebelumnya, di tempat yang sama di kasur ini. Diawali dengan ciuman mesra yang meningkat levelnya menjadi ganas, saling meraba tubuh masing-masing, melumat dan menjilat untuk melakukan _feroplay_ sebelum mulai menyatukan diri. Rasa yang diberikan Naruto pada tubuh Gaara tetap sama, Gaara tentu tidak ingin dibuatnya berhenti barang sedetikpun.

Lalu, kenapa rasa bosan kini menghantuinya?

Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya. Pandangan Gaara jatuh pada otot-otot yang mulai tercetak jelas di perut berkulit tan itu. Setahunya Naruto tidak begitu sering olahraga. Mungkin gara-gara kelakuannya yang tidak bisa tenang, di sekolah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Lee dan Kiba, lalu dihukum membersihkan WC kalau tidak mengangkati barang di gudang. Ohya, mereka juga bermain futsal dan basket kadang-kadang.

"Tidak ingin ke kamar mandi?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu. Mengambil selimut yang telah ternoda dan mulai mengelap perut Gaara perhatian. Membersihkannya dari cairan lengket yang mulai mengering.

Gaara hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, dan masih betah memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya. Seingat Gaara dulu Naruto tidak setampan ini. Naruto yang diingatnya dulu bahkan terkesan kekanak-kanakan, senyumnya yang sangat lebar dan sifatnya yang jahil membuatnya menjadi bocah yang nakal. Entah sejak kapan Naruto berubah. Bahkan mungkin hanya Gaara sendiri yang menyadarinya. Mata birunya yang menawan kini memiliki aksen tajam, senyumannya juga melembut diantara dagunya yang semakin kokoh itu. Yeah… rahangnya terlihat sangat tegas, padahal dulu bentuk mukanya bundar kalau tidak salah. Dan menurut Gaara, Naruto kini tidak kalah tampan dari Sasuke yang digilai para gadis seentro sekolah. Walaupun Gaara sendiri juga populer karena sikap tenangnya sih.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Naruto selesai melap tubuh Gaara, dan Gaara bangkit untuk mengambil alih selimut itu gantian melap muncratan cairannya di perut Naruto. Benar ternyata, perut Naruto terasa sangat keras, tubuh pemuda ini memiliki perkembangan yang pesat "Aku hanya berpikir apakah kau diam-diam melakukan latihan otot saat aku tidak ada?" Ujar Gaara, dan Naruto menyengir lebar kege-eran. Gaara beralih membersihkan penis Naruto yang mulai kembali tertidur dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak membersihkannya dengan selimut karena Naruto tidak menyukainya permukaan kain yang kasar. Sebaliknya, Naruto sangat memfaforitkan bagaimana cara Gaara membersihkan juniornya, melapnya lembut dengan telapak tangannya yang halus, lalu melakukan gerakan memutar penuh perhatian, dan untungnya dia tidak kembali bangun. Sedangkan Gaara mengagumi bentuk dan ukuran Naruto. Dulu saat pertama kali melakukannya Gaara rasa tidak sebesar ini. Dalam keadaan ingin tidur saja teksturnya sudah memenuhi genggaman tangan Gaara. Dan Gaara baru sadar, semua yang ada pada diri Naruto berkembang, termasuk ukuran junior yang membuat Gaara kagum sekaligus ngeri jika dia masih bisa lebih besar lagi.

"Kau sendiri?" Kini Gaara ikut bertanya setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya.

Beberapa detik Naruto menatapnya sebelum menggeleng. Lalu menarik pundak Gaara untuk kembali merebahkan diri di kasur. Berbantalkan lengan berotot Naruto, Gaara merapatkan dirinya menempel pada dada Naruto yang bidang. Gaara sangat menyukai bau maskulin beraroma citrus pemuda ini. Hidungnya mencium dalam-dalam aroma yang membuat dadanya nyaman itu. Gaara mendongak, dan menyadari sedari tadi Naruto menunduk untuk dapat melihat wajahnya.

Pancaran mata itu, Gaara sadar ada sesuatu yang ingin Naruto sampaikan. Dan pertanyaan yang tadi kelihatannya hanya sekedar basa basi. Mungkin Naruto juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Gaara. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Masak iya mereka butuh _break_ sejenak? Gaara tahu betul sifat Naruto, mereka sudah menempel seperti prangko, Naruto itu orangnya tidak bisa tenang terutama jika jauh darinya.

"Gaara…"

"Hmm?" Gumam Gaara menyahut agar Naruto cepat bicara.

"Menurutmu… seks kita akhir-akhir ini, ueh, makin monoton tidak?" Tanyanya sungkan. Pada akhirnya permikiran mereka sama. Gaara meneguk ludahnya kering.

"Apa itu tandanya-"

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh!" Sela dia sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan kalimat. Gaara sendiri merasa tidak terima jika itu terjadi, dan Naruto kelihatannya berkali lipat lebih tidak terima. Terbukti dari caranya menyeret Gaara semakin dalam kepelukannya seolah meminta Gaara agar tidak pergi. Gaara dapat merasakan kepala Naruto menggeleng di atas ubun-ubunnya. "Bukan itu maksudku." Gaara memahami itu. "Lupakan yang barusan aku katakan! Itu tidaklah penting." Tapi untuk kali ini Gaara tidak sependapat. Hal ini harus dibahas karena sudah menyangkut kegiatan rutin yang sudah lama mereka lakukan. Jika rasa bosan itu tetap ada dan makin membesar, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika hubungan mereka akan terpengaruh.

"Tadinya kupikir juga begitu!" Gaara mendesah, ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto dan mendudukkan diri. Naruto menyusulnya dengan kernyitan yang jelas menunjukan ketidak sukaan. Naruto meraih bahu Gaara tapi pemuda bertato ' _Ai_ ' itu menepisnya dan balas menggenggam lengannya. "Maaf Naruto… tapi kalau boleh jujur – sudah sejauh ini dan hubungan kita mulai ada titik…bosan."

Rahang Naruto tampak mengeras, tapi sebelum ia menimpali Gaara sudah memotongnya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Kau tahu kan… aku tidak bisa disentuh oleh orang lain. Tapi, kau sudah membuatku— seperti ini." Wajah Gaara memerah ketika mengatakan kejujuran itu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa malunya . Mengakui sentuhan pria itu sudah menjadi candu bagi tubuhnya, ia terdengar seperti murahan. Tapi ia sendiri yang ingin mengatakan itu untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya lalu kemudian ia merasa malu. Gaara merasa konyol. "Mungkin itu sebabnya juga, kerena kita terlalu sering melakukannya semuanya jadi terkesan biasa." Lanjutnya.

Naruto tampak sedikit lega melihat ekspresi Gaara ketika menyampaikan pendapat. Setidaknya perasaan mereka tidak ada yang berubah. Dipikir-pikir juga kelihatannya benar yang diucapkan Gaara. Mereka terlalu sering melakukannya. Naruto tidak pernah ambil pusing berapa kali ia menyentuh Gaara dalam seminggu, bahkan saat Gaara menolak ia akan tetap melakukannya. Jadi otomatis ini semua salahnya dong? Naruto bergerak gelisah. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya! Terutama sex itu bukanlah hal terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan. Hanya saja memiliki uke yang semanis Gaara memang susah untuk menekan hormon remaja yang sedang tinggi-tingginya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Menurutmu aku harus belajar untuk menahan diri?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa itu tidak cukup." Jawaban Gaara membuat Naruto menatap cemas. "Mungkin kita harus break sejenak-"

"Tidak mungkin!" Potong Naruto tidak terima. "Aku tidak mau kita putus Gaara!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kita akan putus." Pelipis Gaara berkedut, belum selesai ia berbicara Naruto langsung memotongnya dengan ganas."Aku hanya mengatakan mungkin kita bisa break selama satu bulan… atau – setidaknya dua minggu. Aku akan kembali tinggal di rumahku, kita akan memenuhi hati kita dengan perasaan rindu dan akan kembali bertemu seperti saat pertama kali berkencan."Naruto mengernyit dengan raut berpikir _'memang ada yang seperti itu?_ '. Dan Gaara balas memberi raut ' _Dengarkan aku!'_. "Tapi tidak bisa dibilang _break_ juga jika kita masih bertemu di sekolah sih. Tapi intinya kita perlu menjaga jarak." Gaara menatap Naruto tegas, untuk mencari persetujuan dari kekasihnya itu. Karena hal ini akan percuma jika pria pirang itu ingkar dan sewaktu-waktu tetap akan menyerangnya. Bukannya Gaara tidak percaya pada Naruto, hanya saja semua orang tahu jika Naruto itu pemuda yang bisa dibilang kelebihan hormon diumur 18 tahunnya ini. "Seingin apapun itu kau harus menahan hasratmu. Kau pernah dengar? Sex yang baik dilakukan seminggu sekali, rasanya akan lebih nikmat karena tubuh kembali menjadi sensitif." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar memberikan teori yang entah ia dapat darimana, seolah pikirannya telah berevolusi akibat kemesuman tingkat akut pacarnya, karena daritadi rasanya ia hanya membahas soal sex jelas apa yang dipikirkannya ini mungkin solusi yang dapat mereka ambil.

Naruto menganggakat alisnya, berpikir namun kemudian "Tapi kenapa kau harus pindah? Kita kan masih bisa tinggal bersama untuk tetap menjalankan hal itu." masih ingin menyela. Membuat Gaara menyipitkan matanya tajam "Kau pikir aku bisa mempercayaimu, aku tahu seperti apa dirimu Naruto. Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin kau tidak akan menyantuhku jika kita tetap tinggal bersama?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Bibir bawahnya maju kemudian berdecak "Baiklah… jika itu bisa dicoba kenapa tidak." Akhirnya dia setuju. "Tapi hanya satu minggu oke!"

Gaara mengernyit dengan tawaran Naruto untuk menguranginya menjadi satu minggu. Apa itu cukup?

"Dua minggu, baru selesai itu satu minggu sekali untuk melakukannya, dan aku akan tetap tinggal bersama kakakku." Putus Gaara tegas, membuat Naruto mendengus kecewa.

Gaara mengulum senyum ketika melihat kekasihnya itu cemberut seperti anak kecil. Tubuh Naruto memang berkembang pesat. Tapi sifat kekanakannya ini sama sekali tidak bisa dihilangkan. "Jangan ngambek seperti itu! Kitakan masih tetap pacaran, kau tahu ini tidak bisa disebut _break_. Lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah." Bujuk Gaara, memutar bahu Naruto.

"Kalau begitu cium aku!" Rajuk Naruto sambil mengucrutkan bibirnya.

Gaara tertawa kecil menanggapi kelakuan manja kekasihnya, sebelum memagut bibir yang mengrucut minta dilumat itu.

"Uemmh…" Beberapa saat setelah Gaara melumat bibir Naruto, Naruto mulai balas melumatnya dan memasukkan lidahnya bertarung dengan lidah Gaara yang kalah telak. Gaara yang awalnya berniat sekedar ciuman singkat itupun tidak dapat melepaskan diri ketika Naruto mendesaknya. Dan tanpa ia sadari Naruto sudah menindih tubuhnya di kasur lagi. Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk terlepas dari bibir Naruto. "Hhy-hey! Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang agar kita _break_ dulu!" Dengusnya kesal. Dan Naruto hanya menyengir jahil seolah telah melupakan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

Perasaan bosan memang kadang hinggap ketika selalu melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, tapi untuk menjahili Gaara… hal satu ini tidak pernah membuat Naruto merasa bosan.

…

 _(Jangan heran kalau selanjutnya nggak sebagus yang di atas. Karena yang diatas itu pakek referensi sih_ _.. ane nyontek dari Rendi Febrian penulis di wattpad. #digampar_ _. Hehehehh..._ _tapi ane nulisnya pakai bahasa sendirilah, jadi banyak yang beda. Cuma scenenya yang sama pun. toh ini cuma fanfict, yang nulisnya nggak dapat keuntungan apapun._ _)_

* * *

.

"Rasanya rindu sekali kita dapat makan bertiga seperti ini, akhirnya kau sadar juga untuk kembali ke rumah setelah satu tahun Gaara. Jadi kau sudah putus dengan Naruto?" itu adalah pertanyaan ke sepuluh kali yang ditanyakan Temari semenjak Gaara menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya dengan membawa koper.

Gaara sudah beberapa kali menjawab jika alasannya adalah 'karena mereka sudah mendekati ujian nasional', jadi Gaara ingin fokus belajar dan memperbaiki nilainya yang turun. Nilai Gaara menurun apalagi alasannya jika bukan karena pacar mesumnya itu. Karena akhirnya Gaara kembali ke rumah seperti nasihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu harusnya Temari senang, dan bukannya mempertanyakan berulang-ulang apakah ia putus dengan Naruto atau tidak. Bosan menjawab pertanyaan itu, maka Gaara tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap menyendok nasi goreng asin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Seharusnya kita merayakan kembalinya Gaara ke rumah ini dengan makanan yang enak. Bukan nasi goreng asin seperti ini." Timpal Kankuro membrengut (cemberut) sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng di piringnya.

Tidak hanya kesal dengan ucapan adik pertamanya itu, Temari menggeplak kepala Kankuro karena bermain-main dengan makanan. "Ouch~ apa sih? Memang ini asin koq! Bagaimana aku menghabiskannya coba?" Protes Kankurou agak memelas.

Gaara setuju jika nasi goreng Temari terlalu asin. Gaara jarang makan bersama kakaknya setelah memutuskan tinggal bersama Naruto. Dan baru kali ini ia merasakan masakan Temari yang asin. Ia tidak meragukan masakan Temari sebelumnya, tentu karena Temarilah yang sudah mengajari Gaara memasak. Jadi Gaara tetap menghabiskannya untuk menghormati kakaknya itu, dengan harapan akan memberinya tenaga ekstra untuk misi hari pertama. Apalagi jika misinya bukan tentang alasan Gaara kembali ke rumah ini. Yaitu menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. 'Break sejenak' yeah… hal yang sudah mereka putuskan untuk mengumpulkan perasaan mereka kembali agar bisa… ehm!... _making love_.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Gaara akan datang dan bahan makanan sudah habis. Jika kau mau disuruh untuk belanja kita pasti sudah sarapan yang lain selain nasi goreng." Omel Temari terhadap adik laki-lakinya yang paling susah disuruh satu itu.

"Jika kau dapat memasak yang lain apa kau yakin tidak akan seasin ini?"

"Ten-tentu saja yakin! Biasanya juga rasa masakanku enak bukan?!"

Kankuro mendengus mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang sangat percaya diri itu. Walaupun memang benar sih, masakan Temari cukup enak untuk dapat dimakan. "Lagipula kenapa bisa seasin ini sih? Apa karena sudah setua ini tapi belum ada yang mengajakmu kawin?"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Kankuro terkejut menyadari apa yang barusan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menatap horor kakak perempuannya itu. Dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya membangunkan singa yang sedang sensitif di musim kawin, eh? Berikutnya centong nasi mendarat di pipinya dan magicjar menindih kepalanya karena kemarahan Temari. "Aku masih 23 tahun! Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu kepada kakakmu!"

"Ouch~ auw, aw… Ampun – ampun Temari! Aku tidak sengaja!" - "Apa? Bagian mananya yang tidak sengaja? Hah? Rasakan ini!" - "Ouhh-ah ampun!" Dan pertengkaran pagi yang megiringi sarapan keluaraga Sabaku-pun berlanjut pagi itu.

Gaara tertawa renyah akan sambutan kedua kakaknya yang cukup hangat dan menghibur. Gaara merasa beruntung memiliki keluarga yang selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya, walaupun ia telah egois, pacaran dengan sesama lelaki dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Naruto waktu itu, meninggalkan kedua kakaknya. Tapi mereka tetap membukakan pintu rumah lebar-lebar untuk menyambutnya kembali pulang kapanpun Gaara butuhkan.

…

..

.

( _tulisan lama. .-,,-_ )

Konoha High School, sekolah menengah atas layaknya sekolah-sekolah lain pada umumnya. Tidak ada perbedaan disini, tidak ada pengelompokan dalam pergaulan antar siswa, dan untungnya tidak ada diskriminasi semacam pembullyan secara berlebihan yang terjadi, setidaknya hingga saat ini. Jadi dapat disimpulkan sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang paling damai di kota kecil Konoha.

Bagi mereka yang berbeda, dan untuk hubungan gay seperti Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah cukup tersebar, mereka beruntung, bersekolah disini adalah nasib paling baik yang dapat mereka jalani tanpa tentangan. Bukan karena tidak banyak yang peduli. Hanya karena hubungan yaoi cukup mudah ditemui di negeri sakura, sehingga masyarakat tidak begitu terkejut mengetahui fenomena tersebut. Jadi simpulkanlah jika hal seperti ini sudah menjadi cukup wajar atau 'dimaklumi'.

Kiba dengan raut tampak kesal menyikut perut Shikamara yang sedang terkekeh geli. Pasangan satu itu tidak kalah romantisnya dengan Naruto dan Gaara. Sebelumnya teman-teman tidak menyangka jika Shikamaru hobi menggoda seperti itu, dan lebih tidak menyangka lagi jika Kiba si penggila anjing akan tampak manis jika di goda oleh kekasihnya 'si rusa pemalas'. Tidak heran jika pair satu itu memiliki fans klub fujo yang tidak kalah besar dari Naruto x Gaara yang hobi mempertunjukan fanservice. Jika Shikamaru hanya akan menggoda Kiba hingga wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, maka Naruto akan lebih ekstrim seperti mengecup bibir Gaara tiba-tiba. Sehingga bisa dipastikan para fujodanshi di sekolah ini berteriak bahagia dapat menyaksikan secara langsung adegan menggemaskan tersebut. Untung saja tidak ada peraturan 'dilarang untuk saling berciuman', yeah… selama hal itu tidak menjadi suatu pelecehan sexual sehingga menuai pengaduan, mereka tidak akan keluar masuk ruang BP hanya karena kenakalan kecil tersebut bukan.

Semenjak kehadiran pasangan satu itu (NaruGaa) entah sejak kapan kondisi sekolah agak berbeda. Melihat populasi cukup dapat beradaptasi (penghuni sekolah dapat memaklumi walau belum seluruhnya), Satu persatu pasangan gay mulai _cuming out_ dari sekolah. Contohnya si senpai tercantik seentro sekolah 'Haru', sudah lulus tahun lalu tapi untungnya dia masih sering ke sekolah untuk mengapeli kekasihnya, si guru mavia bergigi hiu 'Zabuza'. Pasangan fenomenal memang. Dan masih ada beberapa lagi diantaranya SasoDei, AkaKuro, GrimIchi, USSUK, dan lain-lain! #bahas apaan sih ini? -,,-

Kelompok tersembunyi berlatarkan penggemar sho-ai pun mulai bermunculan dan menyebarkan virusnya, kini para pengidap fujodanshi sudah terhitung cukup banyak di sekolah, menyebabkan KHS tidaklah damai seperti dahulu. Bukan hanya keributan saat melihat pasangan yaoi, mereka bahkan suka menjodohkan para siswa, termasuk yang nerd sekalipun mereka pangkas habis dibongkar jati diri sebenarnya, apakah ada diantara kutu buku tersebut memiliki potensi untuk menjadi kawai uke. Lalu kalau iya? Tentu saja bukan untuk mereka bully, tapi justru untuk mereka lindungi dan mereka bantu dalam menemukan cinta dari seme yang tepat. Sungguh gila memang… dunia mau kiamat. Apakah ini semacam wabah? Entahlah, yang penting walaupun para siswanya sudah pada eror, nama baik sekolah tidak akan tercemar. Selama kegiatan belajar tidak terganggu para guru hanya menganggap hal seperti itu sebagai candaan remaja jaman sekarang. #mau hapus tapi sayang. -,,-

"Kyaa~ coba berbisik ke telinga Kiba seperti tadi lagi. Pose tadi sempurna sekali untuk di posting ke blogku." Suruh gadis berambut _bumble gum_ dengan semangat mengangkat hp-nya. Layar dari hp yang juga ber-cashing pink itu menangkap fokus wajah kiba yang menatap terkejut dengan sisa semu merah di wajahnya, sebelum dengan cepat tertutupi tangan si empu karena tidak ingin terfoto.

"Apaan sih Sakura! Jangan mengambil gambar sembarangan untuk dipemerkan ke banyak orang. Memangnya aku ini apa? Tas branded terbaru?" Protes Kiba memperingatkan.

Tidak hanya Sakura yang sedang mengerubung di sekitarnya, ada beberapa cewek fujo yang lain. Tatapan antusias yang mereka tunjukan ke arahnya membuat Kiba risih. Bahkan Hinata, cewek yang dulu pernah ditaksirnya juga ikut curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Tentu saja bukan karena naksir. Kiba tidak pernah mengharapkan gadis selugu itu terjerumus ke pergaulan bebas semacam ikut menjadi penggemar yaoi.

"Dan kau berhentilah menggodaku Shika! Apa kau tidak malu mereka semua melihat kelakuanmu yang-…"

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat kekasihnya itu. "Yang?" lalu menimpali dengan suara lembut penuh godaan.

Kiba memutar bola mata untuk mengalihkannya ke arah lain "-iuh!" lanjutnya kesal.

"(Hahahahh…)" Dan anehnya itu membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Kiba, kau manis sekali sih!" Goda Ten-ten salah satu cewek fujo tersebut.

"Manis darimananya?" Sahut Kiba kesal. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan bersikap seperti itu mereka menganggapnya lucu.

"Um, jelas sekali!" Kali ini Hinatalah yang menyahut dengan malu-malu. Dan semua orang semakin terbahak-bahak.

Kiba mulai merasa depresi. Karena kurang kerjaan, mereka pasti hanya sedang membuatnya menjadi bahan candaan. Tiba-tiba tangan Shikamaru tersampir di kepalanya dan menggacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah cukup berantakan. "Berhenti tertawa!" Delik Kiba menepis tangan usil itu. Ini semua salah Shikamaru. Kenapa pula si rusa tukang tidur itu harus membisikkan hal yang memalukan saat mereka sedang dikerubungi. Hobi banget membuatnya malu.

Sementara mereka sedang asyik bergurau, di tempat lain berdirilah seorang seme yang sedang menggalau. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terkenal aktif dan ceria, pemuda pirang bermata saphire si pelopor seme mesum di KHS, memasang tatapan merana terhadap pintu kelas tetangga dengan helaan nafas berat . Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seharian ini ia tidak melihat kekasihnya, tapi bagitu ia melihat Gaara di koridor, ukenya itu malah mengacuhkannya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Mereka memang tidak sekelas. Padahal saat pergantian tahun pelajaran kemarin Naruto sudah pergi ke kuil, berdo'a agar sekelas dengan Gaara. Tapi nasib memang nasib, tidak pernah mengizinkan mereka dalam ruang kelas yang sama. Sepertinya dewa tahu hal licik apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Jika tidak begitu, entah! Perbuatan mesum apa yang dapat Naruto lakukan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Hei! ada apa dengan kalian?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati gadis bercepol menatap heran kepadanya.

Tenten baru saja keluar dari kelas untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri. Gadis cina itu satu kelas dengan Gaara. Andai saja Naruto dapat bertukar tempat dengan Tenten.

"Kenapa tidak menemui Gaara?" Naruto tersentak mendengar kalimat kedua dari gadis itu. "Ahh… tidak." Bukan hanya membuat ekspresi tanya kepada Naruto, tapi sepertinya Tenten menyadari kejadian barusan. Tenten memiliki pengamatan dan kepekaan yang sangat tajam, tentu saja seorang fujoshi harus memiliki itu. Couple yang tidak pernah mati 'NaruGaa' harusnya selalu bersama. Dalam jam istirahat seperti ini biasanya mereka akan menempel seperti prangko, Gaara pergi kemana pasti disitu Naruto mengendus ekornya. Tapi baru saja adalah fenomena yang tidak biasa. Gaara tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto dan langsung masuk ke kelas. Dan Naruto tidak langsung menghampiri Gaara malah hanya berdiri menatap pintu yang menelan sosok Gaara. 'Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?'

"Tidak biasanya kalian melewatkan makan siang bersama." Selidik Tenten, mendekati temannya yang mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapannya yang berkilat ala detektif itu.

"Hari ini tidak, hahahh aku harus kembali ke kelas untuk menyalin PR Shikamaru. Hampir saja aku lupa, padahal sebentar lagi harus dikumpulkan." Ujar Naruto berusaha mengalihkan, kemudian berbalik ingin segera masuk ke kelasnya.

"Tunggu! Biasanya juga kau akan membawa buku Shikamaru dan menyalinnya di samping Gaara. Rasanya aneh sekali tidak melihat kalian berduaan. Tadi pagi kalian tidak berangkat bersama bukan?" Lanjut Tenten mengintentifigasi, gadis itu bahkan menghalangi jalan Naruto untuk masuk ke kelas.

'Gawat! Apa yang diinginkan Fujoshi ini?' Sedangkan Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin mencari pengalihan. Tidak mungkin Naruto menceritakan bagitu saja tentang privasinya, tidak mungkin lagi Naruto mengaku _reliationship-_ nya sedang dalam titik jenuh. Hal itu agak memalukan. Sayangnya hanya dengan satu alasan jika Fujoshi sudah mengendus bau ganjil, mereka pasti akan terus menyelidiki hingga nafsu ingin tahunya terpenuhi. Dasar! Kadang-kadang mereka terlalu ikut campur.

Naruto menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya mendekat ke Tenten untuk berbisik pada gadis itu.

"Kami _break_ sejenak." Bisiknya kecil.

"HAH?" Reflek Tenten dengan mata terbelalak. Naruto mendelik kepadanya akibat reaksinya yang berlebihan beberapa pasang mata di koridor menoleh ke arah mereka. Sadar diri, gadis itu menutup mulutnya yang sempat menganga dan meringis malu. "Kenapa? Koq bisa?" Tanya Tenten penasaran. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika pasangan tersensasional seperti NaruGaa bisa-bisanya melakukan 'break'? Hubungan mereka sudah dibangun selama satu tahun, jadi seharusnya pondasi hubungan mereka sudah menjadi kuat. Dan melihat mereka selama ini, Tenten tidak melihat ada keretakan di pondasi itu sama sekali.

"Ahh harusnya aku tidak menyebutnya _break_. Tidak usah cemas! Kami hanya sepakat untuk menjaga jarak selama dua minggu." Jelas Naruto yang malah membuat Tenten mengernyit heran, gagal paham.

"Kenapa kalian harus menjaga jarak?"

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini, dengan adanya pernyataan yang lain maka akan munculah pertanyaan berikutnya. Dan berkelit dari fujoshi ini merupakan hal yang terlambat. Naruto hanya berharap jika Tenten tidak akan menyebarkan persoalan pribadi ini pada yang lain.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberi tahu fujo yang lain!" Pinta Naruto kepada Tenten yang terus menatapnya penasaran. "Oke! Aku berjanji." Tenten mengangkat tangannya dan Naruto menjabatnya, lalu mereka saling menggenggam ibu jari. Sebagai tanda jika janji tidak boleh diingkari. Ini adalah janji fujoshi sebagai mak comblang terjenius untuk membantu para seme yang sedang kesusahan.

"Jadi begini…" Mulai Naruto setelah menyeret Tenten pada koridor yang lebih sepi. "Hubungan kami mulai terasa agak jenuh, tapi bukannya kami sudah saling bosan dengan masing-masing…" Naruto menatap gadis bercepol itu yang tampak berpikir dan mengangguk-angguk untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh. "-Well, sebenarnya hubungan kami tidak ada masalah. Rasa bosan itu muncul ketika… kami melakukan 'sex'." Lanjut Naruto dengan berbisik lebih lirih pada kata terakhir.

"Ahh~ aku mengerti!" Seru gadis itu seolah baru saja mendapat pencerahan. "Aku dapat bayangkan seberapa sering kalian melakukan."

"Lebih pelan sedikit." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah. Tentu saja ia malu. Kalian pikir urat Naruto sudah putus? Walaupun Naruto sering menggoda dan mencium Gaara di depan umum, jika hal pribadinya itu ditebak orang lain tentu saja akan membuatnya merasa malu.

Sementara Tenten menyeringai. "Lalu metode apa saja yang suda pernah kalian praktekan selama setahun berhubungan?"

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Metode?" _Doggy style_ atau _Gaara on top_ maksudnya? (?) "Yah… macam-macam."

"Pernah mencoba yang lebih ekstrim?"

"Ekstrem?" Naruto tengah berpikir."Ahh… semacam melakukannya di tempat umum?"

Tenten membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. "Jadi kalian pernah melakukannya di tempat umum?" Walau dengan berbisik nada gadis itu sangatlah _excited_.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Well, kami pernah di kereta." Jawab Naruto pelan.

Tenten cepat-cepat mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan langsung ia gunakan untuk menyumbat hidungnya. Mendengarkan hal gila yang _real_ dilakukan oleh pasangan faforitnya fujoshi mana sih yang tidak akan terbang ke surga. Otak Tenten bahkan bisa langsung konek memutar bayangan kejadian itu sampai semua darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang Tenten maksudkan. Tapi lumayanlah… ia mendapatkan pengakuan Naruto yang langsung menginspirasinya untuk dituangkan ke dalam bentuk tulisan nanti malam. Mengingat para pelanggan blognya selalu menjerit untuk diberi makan.

"Di WC-nya." Tambah Naruto, membuat pikiran Tenten jatuh seketika.

Yeah..-"Kalau hal ekstrim yang lain?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

Naruto yang berusaha memaklumi dan menunggu selesainya mimisan fujoshi itupun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu selepas sekolah nanti." Ajak Tenten tiba-tiba. "Yah, daripada kau menggalau karena tidak bersama Gaara."

"Untuk apa?" Memikirkan untuk pergi ke rumah Tenten yang notebanenya adalah seorang perempuan sebenarnya sedikit langkah jika tidak bersama teman yang lain.

"Datang saja! Harus! Aku ingin mengajarimu tips-tips agar hubungan kalian tidak membosankan." Tenten tersenyum misterius sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya. Dan Naruto menyadari ada niat terselubung di balik matanya.

…..

…

Gaara jelas sadar jika Naruto tadi ingin menghampirinya. Ia sengaja mengabaikan pemuda itu dengan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Kesepakatan mereka baru saja di mulai, dan Gaara ingin menjalaninya dengan seoptimal mungkin. Namun mengingat watak kekasihnya itu membuat kata optimal itu menjadi 'tidak mungkin'. _Well_ , Naruto adalah orang yang tidak sabaran. Misi mereka bisa saja gagal di tengah jalan. Dan untuk mengusir rasa jenuh tersebut berikutnya akan lebih sulit.

Lalu kini yang dapat Gaara pikirkan untuk memenuhi hal tersebut adalah dengan cara menghindari si doi. Yeah, meghindari si pemuda berisik yang jarang terlepas dari pandangannya itu.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya ini terasa cukup ganjal dan tidak dapat dipungkiri memang cukup sulit. Gaara bukan orang sok kuat, yang mampu mangabaikan orang yang ia cintai selama berhari-hari. Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah berjalan satu minggu. Sedangkan perasaan rindu itu dari waktu ke waktu semakin menggedor-gedor hatinya. Ingin menemui Naruto, tapi jangan. Ingin sekedar mengobrol saja, tapi tidak. Jika mereka sudah terlanjur bicara tentu sulit nantinya untuk kembali menjaga jarak. Ini demi suksesnya rencana mereka. Rencana untuk menghilangkan perasaan jenuh dan membuat hubungan mereka terasa seperti saat pertama kali.

Harus sukses! Gaara hampir termasuk orang perfeksionis karena tidak menginginkan kegagalan.

Gaara ingin mendapatkan tiap detik saat mereka melakukan itu berharga. Tanpa ada rasa janggal apalagi bosan. Walaupun pada saat inipun dia sudah cukup merasa ingin. Walaupun pada saat inipun ia mengharapkan kehadiran Naruto. Gaara tetap menghindar saat pemuda pirang itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Berada di sekolah yang sama tentu saja membuat mereka sering bertemu. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan, dan Naruto akan langsung tersenyum lima watt kepadanya, namun hanya ditanggapi senyuman tipis dan anggukan formal oleh Gaara. Terutama ketika Naruto mulai berbicara Gaara hanya menjawab sewajibnya, lebih dari itu Gaara langsung memotong untuk mengingatkan Naruto.

Gaara merasa lega Naruto tidak mengejarnya. Sepertinya si rubah satu itu kini mengingat janjinya untuk saling menjaga jarak. Jadinya mereka hanya saling melirik dari kejauhan, seperti ABG labil yang saling menyukai tapi tidak langsung berbicara, sedangkan kenyataannya mereka sudah berpacaran selama setahun.

Sangat aneh bukan? Rasanya memang seperti ada yang kurang jika mereka tidak bersama. Hari-hari menjadi sangat sepi. Hanya ada teman-teman sekolah yang menanyai kenapa mereka tidak bersama, bahkan pertanyaan macam itupun mampir di mulut para guru. _Well_ , Naruto sudah seperti bagian dari dirinya. Ada Naruto tentu ada Gaara. Makanya pada detik inipun aneh rasanya saat mereka berusaha keras saling menjaga jarak.

Seolah berjalan lambat haripun kembali terlewat. Satu hari serasa seperti satu tahun. Gaara merasa berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Di perpustakaan terasa tenang dan sepi. Ia tengah menyibukkan diri dengan membantu mendata buku di perpustakaan sambil menyelam minum air. Ia belajar lebih giat untuk memenuhi poin-poin yang belum sempat ia pelajari sebelumnya, mengingat nilainya tidak sesempurna dulu karena terlalu asyik dengan pacaran. Terutama mereka sudah naik ke kalas tiga dan tinggal menghitung bulan ujian masuk universitas akan tiba, jadi seharusnya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk fokus belajar.

Walapun alasan sebenarnya menetap di ruangan ini adalah untuk menjahui Naruto.

Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, fokus, giat, dan cermat adalah hal yang Gaara haruskan saat ini, tapi gagal. Otaknya seperti seekor anjing nakal yang lepas tali kekangnya, lalu kabur seenaknya mengotori pekarangan tetangga, pikirannya masih sering singgah ke tempat lain. Misalnya Naruto sudah makan siang atau belum? Apa dia memesan ramen lagi hari ini? Bagaimana dengan di rumah, apa dia hanya makan mie instan saja karena tidak ada yang memasakannya? Karena biasanya Gaara yang memasak makanan dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah sepeninggalnya Gaara menjadi agak khawatir. Naruto banyak mengandalkannya dalam beberapa urusan, dan pemuda itu selalu manja kepadanya. Maka dari itu seperti ada yang salah karena Naruto tidak berusaha menemuinya lagi.

Tunggu! Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mencarinya di perpustakaan padahal semua orang tahu jika ia menghabiskan waktu di sini akhir-akhir ini. Apakah Naruto menyerah dan memilih untuk menurut? Itu sungguh tidak seperti kekasihnya. Atau mungkin Naruto tidak merindukannya sebanyak yang Gaara alami?

Gaara mengigit bibirnya.

Yah, memang benar mereka sedang menajalani sebuah kesepakatan. Tapi rasanya Naruto bukanlah Naruto jika dia menjadi taat. Peraturan sekolah saja sering dia langgar, membuatnya terlambat ke sekolah bahkan membolos jam pelajaran misalnya, apalagi hanya kesepakatan macam ini. Naruto bisa saja memaksa untuk menemuinya bahkan mengacaukan kesepakatan hanya dalam sehari mereka berjauhan.

Namun tidak sesuai dugaan Gaara, jika Naruto akan tetap berusaha mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menemuinya.

Satu hari kembali terlewat. Misi mereka adalah untuk mengisi perasaan rindu dalam upaya menghilangkan rasa jenuh, tapi tidak hanya perasaan rindu, pikiran-pikiran lain-pun mulai berdatangan. Ini akibat karena Naruto sama sekali tidak datang, pemuda pirang itu bahkan jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini.

Apa sebenarnya Naruto memang jenuh? Bukan hanya saat sex, tapi jenuh kepadanya juga? Pikiran-pikiran nyleneh seperti itupun sukses membuat Gaara mulai kalut. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika Naruto telah dekat dengan orang lain, lalu melupakannya?

Bukannya Gaara sudah tidak mempercayai kekasihnya lagi. Tapi hati manusia bisa berubah, seperti perasaan jenuh waktu itu yang hadir tanpa diharapkan.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ini efek karena berpisah terlalu lama. Padahal tadinya Gaara tidak bermaksud untuk ' _break_ ' dan hanya sekedar meminimalisir kontak tubuh, tidak diduganya mereka benar-benar saling menjauh memenuhi kata ' _break_ ' itu. Terutama mereka dalam sekolah yang sama dengan kelas yang berdekatan.

Semakin lama pikiran Gaara semakin berlari lebih jauh. Bagaimana pada saat tujuh hari berakhir Naruto menemuinya lalu kekasihnya itu menyatakan _break_ untuk selamanya? Pada kenyataan yang bisa saja terjadi Naruto memang tengah jenuh pada hubungan mereka.

Gaara merasa depresi.

…..

…

.

Naruto meringis pelan. Ia tengah sibuk memilah judul buku untuk dibacanya selanjutnya. Menjauh dari Gaara membuatnya menjadi gemar membaca buku, apa ini suatu keajaiban? Tentu saja tidak. Dari kemarin ia sibuk menonton banyak video dan membaca beberapa buku ini semua untuk referensi. Bukan untuk tugas sekolah, melainkan hal lain yang dianggapnya lebih penting, mengingat bahkan Naruto tidak pernah memusingkan tugas sekolah. Saking pentingnya itu ia bahkan tidak peduli otaknya berasap sekalipun. Karena isi dari buku-buku ini bukanlah novel, majalah atau sejenisnya yang lebih mudah dibaca, melainkan pengalaman dan teknik untuk orang dewasa. Kalian dengar? DE-WA-SA, siapa yang pikirannya tidak mengeras jika mendengar kata _Not Child_. Otak Naruto harus mencerna lebih berat tapi pada bagian lain juga membuatnya menjadi antusias.

Sebelumnya Naruto tidak menduga dirinya akan menuruti perkataan seorang fujoshi macam Ten-ten. Dimana-mana Fujoshi memang agak gila karena selalu bersemangat dengan kejadian seputar percintaan antar laki-laki. Orang biasa menyebut mereka sedikit kurang normal, yang berarti tidak lurus-lurus amat. Dan otak mereka setara dengan cowok hentai bahkan lebih kreatif. Menurut kalian darimana Naruto mendapatkan semua buku ini? Jika harus menghabiskan uang lebih baik Naruto membeli ramen berkadus-kardus deh daripada untuk membeli buku.

Semua ini adalah pemberian dari Ten-ten. Naruto bahkan berdecak takjub dengan semua yang fujoshi itu dapatkan. Mulai dari buku yang berisi tips-tipsbercinta, menaikkan kadar asmara, icha-icha paradise sampai metode-metode sex yang aneh-aneh bahkan shibari dan BDSM juga ada. Dan yang lebih parah adalah… sekotak _sex toys_. Entah dimana urat malu gadis blasteran Cina itu pergi ketika membelinya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto mendapati dirinya diseret oleh Ten-ten ke sebuah kediaman Yakuza. Bukannya ada apa-apa semacam terlepas dari pengawasan Gaara lalu ia terlibat dengan Yakuza, melainkan kediaman itu adalah rumah Ten-ten sendiri. _I mean_ , Ten-ten rupanya anak pimpinan mafia. Naruto sangat terkejut ketika ia baru menginjakkan kakinya belasan orang sudah berjajar rapi menunduk kepadanya. "Selamat datang Oujo-sama!" Salam mereka serempak yang langsung membuat Naruto merinding disko. Ia berasa masuk ke dunia lain di sekeliling para mafia. Sementara temannya adalah nona muda yang akan menjadi penerus pimpinan mafia Cina di Jepang, dan lebih kerennya mereka memiliki aliran pendekar. Gumpalan air liurpun lolos melewati kerongkongannya ketika menyaksikan keahlian Ten-ten dalam menggunakan senjata-senjata tajam. Ten-ten bahkan berkali lipat lebih hebat daripada master pisau, gadis itu dengan mudahnya melemparkan puluhan pisau dalam satu waktu.

Oke, kita lanjutkan dengan kerterkejutan Naruto dengan hidangan utama dari kediaman Ten-ten. Hidangan ini bukanlah sekedar semeja makanan lezat ataupun sebotol anggur, melainkan hal lain yang merupakan sebuah pertunjukan menarik.

Yeah, pertunjukan menarik.

Naruto bahkan sampai melebarkan matanya dengan seksama ketika gadis itu menarik ulur sebuah tali tambang panjang, panjang dan sangat panjang sepanjang ular naga panjangnya bukan kepalang.

"Ini namanya seni Shibari." Kata Ten-ten.

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar ketika bola matanya jatuh pada seorang lelaki berpakaian jas formal di atas lantai. Lelaki itu anggota Yakuza yang menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja di bawah perintah Nona mudanya. Dengan gerakan kilat yang membuat Naruto tidak berkedip barang sedetikpun, Ten-ten menyulam-ah maksudnya mengikat, membuat simpul mengitari tubuh lelaki itu dan membentuk jaring pengekang yang sangat indah. Menyilang di dada dan perut pria berjas itu, mengitari lengan tangan dan kakinya, menariknya ke belakang lalu menggantungnya ke langit-langit.

"Bagaimana?" gadis itu mempertanyakan pendapat Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto tidak habis pikir. 'Seriusan ni cewek?'. Ibu Ten-ten adalah keturunan mafia Cina yang menikah dengan Yakuza Jepang. Tidak heran jika anaknya se-ekstrem ini.

"Ke-keren…" Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Selama ini Naruto tidak begitu memperhatikan apa saja kesenian yang ada di seluruh dunia ini, terutama kesenian yang kurang wajar. Tapi pemuda asli Jepang yang sering dikira blasteran barat ini cukup terkesan. Bagaimana membuat seorang pria besar menjadi layaknya karung beras yang sedang ditimbang. "Lalu untuk apa semua ini?"

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti yang sukses membuat Naruto meriang. "Tentu aku akan mengajarkannya padamu, Na-ru-to-kun." Ujara Ten-ten sambil menyentak-nyentakkan tali tambang di tangannya.

Meneguk ludahnya kering Naruto melangkah mundur. Mengetahui ternyata temannya adalah wanita sadistik ditambah dengan penjaga berpakaian hitam-hitam di sekeliling ruangan membuat Naruto ingin kabur.

Seharusnya Ten-ten tidak perlu repot-repot mengajarinya. Naruto takut sebentar lagi putri mafia itu akan mengambil dirinya sebagai tumbal untuk pertama kali.

"Gawat~!"Naruto bisa epilepsi mendadak.

…

..

.

Tidak pernah di sangka oleh Gaara jika ia akan kembali menjalani retunitas normal sebiasa sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Naruto. Maksudnya ialah berangkat dari rumah sendirian, mengerjakan PR, menjadi murid patuh, sibuk belajar dan terus seperti itu berulang-ulang, sekarang Gaara sadari jika rutinitas seperti ini sangatlah membosankan.

Gaara ingin bertemu Naruto dan membuat harinya ramai oleh pria berisik itu lagi.

Meskipun ini masih beberapa hari dari perjanjian yang mereka lakukan, tapi kesabaran Gaara sudah surut dengan drastis saat ini. Pasalnya sang kekasih yang ia duga memiliki tingkat kesabaran rendah benar-benar tidak berusaha menemuinya hinggat detik ini. Dan mendapati hal itu keluar dari perkiraannya membuat Gaara merasa khawatir. Padahal tidak biasanya ia berpikiran buruk seperti ini. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto hari ini juga demi kedamaian jiwa dan raganya.

Selesai membereskan buku-bukunya tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Gaara segera berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju kelas tetangga. Seperti biasa, kelas tetangga terlihat lebih berisik dari pada kelas Gaara sendiri. Itu karena rata-rata murid kelas ini agak eksentrik. Gaara bahkan sudah terbiasa melihat Lee latihan salto ke belakang di depan kelas memamerkan kelenturan tulangnya. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain sibuk mengobrol sendiri-sendiri. Terkhususkan para Fujoshi yang biasa berkerumun di kelas ketua FC.

"Oiy Gaara! Setelah sekian waktu baru kali ini aku melihatmu kesini lagi." Sapa pemuda berpotongan bob itu, menghentikan aksinya setelah melihat Gaara.

"Iya, begitulah." Jawab Gaara sementara celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan si kepala kuning. Para Fujoshi yang melambai ke arahnyapun tidak diperhatikan.

"Apa kau putus dengan Naruto?"

Melihat yang dicarinya tidak ketemu Gaara menghela nafas. Kemudian kelereng jadenya menatap Lee. "Apakah Naruto berkata jika kita putus?"

Tidak disangka jika Gaara malah akan bertanya balik. Lee menggaruk tengkuknya yang agak berkeringat. "Tidak sih… memangnya kalian putus?" Gaara segera menggeleng jika itu tidak benar, dan Lee pun mengangguk-angguk. "Ketika anak-anak bertanya, Naruto mengatakan jika kalian baik-baik saja. Tapi kami tidak mendapatkan petunjuk, kenapa kalian tidak bersama-sama seperti biasanya. Itu terlihat aneh, kau tahu?" Terang Lee, Gaara hanya menatap lantai. Jangankan orang lain, Gaara sendiri saja juga merasa aneh. "Tapi baguslah… jika kalian baik-baik saja. Aku menyukaimu Gaara, jadi aku berharap kau bahagia saat ini."

Gaara tidak ingin menyimpulkan maksud Lee dengan begitu mudahnya. Walau pemuda beralis tebal itu tersenyum tulus kepadanya saat ini namun hati Gaara tidak tergugah untuk membalas senyuman itu. Yang ada dipikiran Gaara hanyalah bertemu dengan Naruto untuk saat ini.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem mengintrupsi.

"Ahh~ Sakura…"

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan ketika mereka sedang berjauhan Lee." Ujar pimpinan fans club yaoi itu sambil menyeggol bahu Lee.

"Tidak… aku hanya menyampaikan apa kata hatiku, karena itulah pria sejati!" Timpal Lee, masih selalu menonjolkan semangatnya yang over positif.

Sakura tersenyum kepada Gaara. "Gaara-kun pasti mencari Naruto." Tebaknya dengan pasti.

"Iya, jadi kemana dia?"

"Naruto… umm kemana ya… Dia baru saja keluar sebelum kau datang." Jawab Sakura dengan sok berpikir.

"Aku harus segera mencarinya."

"Tunggu Gaara-kun!" Namun sebelum beranjak pergi Sakura menahannya lagi "Jika kau terlalu lama melepaskan matamu darinya, bisa-bisa Naruto jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Jadi kuanjurkan untuk bergerak cepat." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sementara Gaara tidak berkedip sama sekali mendengarkan hal itu.

Apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis pink itu?

"Tenang saja! Naruto tidak akan jauh dari sini." Ucapan Lee menghentikannya untuk memikirkan perkataan Sakura, dan ketika Lee mengacungkan jempolnya Gaara mengangguk dan segera melesat melanjutkan pencariannya yang tertunda.

Gaara menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat kedua sisi koridor. Iapun tersenyum lega ketika akhirnya menangkap sosok pemuda itu. Hampir saja ia memanggil Naruto, namun urung saat mendapati pemuda pirang itu tidaklah sendirian. Gaara melihat Naruto tengah bersama dengan orang lain dan terlihat begitu akrab, terlebih orang itu adalah seorang gadis. Gaara mengenal gadis itu yang merupakan teman sekelasnya bernama membuat Gaara tidak habis pikir adalah Ten-ten yang merangkul lengan Naruto dengan manja, sedangkan Naruto tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. Dua orang itupun berjalan ke luar dari gedung dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Naruto!' Gaara sudah berencana ingin memanggilnya sedari tadi untuk mencegah mereka, tapi suaranya tidak keburu keluar. Melihat hal barusan membuat Gaara serasa disengat ratusan volt listrik yang menghentikan detak jantungnya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berpikir untuk mengikuti mereka karena sibuk dengan hatinya yang cekot-cekot. 'Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh Sakura?'

'Tidak! – Apakah selama ia berusaha memenuhi perjanjian mereka Naruto malah dekat dengan gadis blasteran Cina itu?'

Gaara tidak akan langsung menyimpulkan jika dugaan seperti itu benar, karena ia adalah orang yang mendahulukan logika. Tapi terlalu lama menjauhi kekasihnya sambil berusaha menekan perasaannya membuat logikanya terbang sedikit demi sedikit.

…

..

.

"Jadi kau sudah dapat gambaran apa saja yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Ten-ten setelah menyeret Naruto ke samping gedung. Mereka duduk berdua di bawah jendela koridor saat ini. Mencari tempat berangin yang sepi untuk acara curhat-curhatan, sambil melihat buku tidak senonoh yang memiliki banyak trik.

"Yes madam!" Jawab Naruto kepada Ten-ten.

Ten-ten tersenyum puas. "Hmm, bagus! Tinggal beberapa hari dari perjanjian kalian bukan? Jadi besok sudah hari H-nya, jangan abaikan apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari!" Petuah Ten-ten.

"Baik-baik… lagi pula kelihatannya kau yang terhibur selama ini menyeretku kesana-kemari dan sibuk dengan bahasan tidak masuk akal." Keluh Naruto dan Ten-ten menyengir senang.

"Haha- santai saja Naruto!" Tenten meninju bahu Naruto "Lagi pula ada baiknya jugakan menemaniku selama ini. Kau tidak perlu kesulitan lagi ketika tidak dapat menemui Gaara seperti biasa, kau bahkan mendapat banyak ilmu."

'Gaah~! Ilmu fujoshi apa artinya?' pikir Naruto. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk karena di paksa Ten-ten menemaninya menonton film gay barat macam ' _Beauty and the Beast_ ' di bioskop.

Walaupun cerewet, Naruto mengakui jika teori Ten-ten cukup bermanfaat. Fujoshi itu menganjurkan padanya untuk memenuhi ide Gaara dengan saling berjauhan sejenak. Kata Ten-ten hal ini bagus untuk mengambil nafas dan membuat hubungan mereke ter-refresh nantiya. Lalu dengan paksaan Ten-ten yang menyeretnya kesana - kemari berhasil membawanya sampai sejauh ini. Naruto sudah hampir menyelesaikan kesepakatannya dan sudah tidak sabar untuk esok harinya berduaan dengan Gaara lagi.

…

..

Hari minggu kemarin Gaara habiskan dengan merenung. Temari bahkan sampai menegur mendapati lembaran halaman Gaara masih bersih, sementara sudah cukup lama adik bungsunya itu berdiam di meja belajar. Sepertinya adiknya itu benar-benar terkena penyakit malarindu. Beberapa kali Temari meyakinkan Gaara, jika mungkin ini yang terbaik, dan mungkin jodohnya bukanlah Naruto, melainkan seorang gadis baik hati diluar sana. Tapi perkataan Temari itu malah semakin membuat muka adik manisnya terlipat-lipat, sampai tidak sedap dipadang mata. Okelah... Temari menyerah setelah itu. Tapi dia akan benar-benar menghajar Naruto, jika terbukti bocah itu menyakiti adik bungsunya yang tersayang.

Gaara sadar telah membuang waktu, hari inipun juga sama, ia tidak bisa benar-benar fokus untuk belajar. Dua minggu ini adalah perjuangan yang berat baginya. Pemuda merah itu bahkan harus menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak bermasturbasi, ketika dirinya sangat merindukan sang kekasih. Ini demi kesuksesan misi mereka yang sudah di depan mata, yaitu besok. Akhirnya mereka akan kembali bersama dan menyatukan cinta mereka kembali, dengan saling memeluk dan mencumbu, melunturkan segala perasaan rindu selama dua mingu ini. Setidaknya itulah menurut rencana mereka sedari awal. Gaara memeluk guling dan berguling-guling di atas kasur.

Menurunkan gulingnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berubah muram. Hal ini akan berhasil jika Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika pemuda pirang itu tidak lagi mencintainya? dia mungkin bahkan tidak merindukannya. Hal itu membuat Gaara cemas. Pasalnya seperti yang telah dijabarkan di atas. Itu benar-benar tidak seperti kekasihnya ketika Naruto tidak berusaha menemuinya. Atau benar semua ini gara-gara gadis bercepol teman sekelasnya. Tidak hanya Gaara, teman Naruto yang lainnya juga sama herannya, melihat dua orang itu akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama. Sampai-sampai ada yang bertanya- apakah posisinya telah direbut oleh Tenten?-

...

"Sabar ya Gaara!" Sakura menepuk bahunya, dan memberikan tatapan ikut berbela sungkawa padanya, padahal tidak ada yang meninggal. Ada Ino dan Hinata yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Membuat wajah kecewa Gaara semakin tidak ingin percaya jika ini semua terjadi.

Pasalnya ini sudah lewat bel pulang sekolah. Yang tadinya ia berniat menunggu untuk pemuda pirang itu menghampirinya duluan, Gaara hilang kesabaran saat kekasihnya itu tidak datang juga. Akhirnya ia langsung berlari ke kelas Naruto, dan mendapati jika pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi di kelasnya. Terlebih Sakura mengatakan jika Naruto sudah pulang bersama Tenten. Seolah tempat berpijaknya longsor tiba-tiba, bahu Gaara ingin terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Mungkin jika kau menyusulnya mereka masih ada di jalan." Saran Ino. "Atau ini! aku memberikan alamat Tenten kepadamu. Kata Tenten, Naruto betah bermain di rumahnya." Gaara terbelalak syok dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino. 'Naruto?- Sering ke rumah Tenten?' Bagaimana bisa Naruto sering bermain ke rumah seorang gadis? Apa hubungan yang telah mereka jalin?' Dengan tangan bergetar ia menerima kertas alamat yang diserahkan gadis itu, dan menatap nanar alamat itu seperti itu adalah kudis.

Tidak ada gunanya untuk hanya mengira-ngira, Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk untuk pamit, kemudian secepat kilat berlari melewati koridor. Sepertinya pemuda merah itu tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja kekasihnya diambil orang lain. Ayolah... mereka bahkan tidak serius untuk _break_ , walau sejenak mereka tidak ada rencana putus. Lalu bagaimana bisa berbalik seperti ini?!

Sementara ketiga fujoshi yang tertinggal di belakang saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu mengangkat-angkat alis. "Gaara manis sekali. Kalian lihat muka paniknya?" pekik Sakura dengan suara dalam. "Aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Dan Tenten bisa berbagi rekamannya pada kita." Ucap Ino, Hinata pun mengangguk antusias. Seringaian penuh arti tersembunyi dari gerombolan fujoshi itu lebih kejam daripada iblis penjerumus manusia.

...

Hingga jauh dari sekolah, Gaara belum menemukan keberadaan dua insan itu. Atau setidaknya hanya Naruto, Gaara masih berharap pemuda itu hanya pulang ke rumah. Tapi walaupun berharap demikian, firasatnya berkata hingga mengikuti alamat yang diberikan oleh Ino. Dan benar rupanya, setelah turun dari bus dan berlari satu blok, ia menemukan dua sosok itu di depannya sana. Berjalan saling berdampingan, dan Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas Tenten merangkul lengan Naruto dengan mesranya. Membuat kakinya lemas untuk tetap berlari. Akhirnya Gaara tidak bisa menyusul mereka, ketika dua orang itu sampai di depan kediaman dan hilang ditelan gerbang.

Gaara menatap gerbang kayu yang berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya di dalam adalah kediaman yang luas dengan desain tradisional seperti rumah bangsawan di era dinasti. Pemuda itu berpikir untuk dapat masuk ke dalam, ia pun mengetuknya beberapa kali.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Masih tidak ada orang yang membukanya, sahutanpun tidak. Tidak ada bel elektronik di gerbang rumah ini. Membuat Gaara berpikiran heran, jangan-jangan tidak ada orang lain di dalam, lalu Naruto dan Tenten saat ini- tengah sibuk satu sama lain sampai tidak mendengar ada tamu yang mengetuk. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan berduaan di dalam sana?

Pemuda merah itu mulai berpikir tidak-tidak, dan merasa harus masuk sekarang juga.

Dan akhirnya murid teladan yang sudah kehilangan suriketauladannya itu nekad untuk memanjat pagar beton di samping gerbang kayu.

Belum pernah Gaara berbuat senakal ini menjadi seorang anak, memanjat gerbang sekolah saja ia belum pernah. Tapi saat ini ia seperti pencuri yang sedang memanjat rumah orang. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto!

Gaara sampai di dalam pekarangan kediaman itu dengan selamat. Benar rupanya. Dalamnya sangat luas dan bernuansa tradisonal Jepang, benar-benar epik. Gaara tidak pernah memperhatikan informasi tentang teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia jadi tahu sekarang jika Tenten anak orang kaya.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Gaara harus menyembunyikan dirinya ketika beberapa orang bersetelan hitam muncul. Jika banyak orang di dalam kenapa mereka tidak membukakan pitu saat ia mengetuk. Jangan bilang mereka pergi ke toilet rame-rame tadi?! Jantung Gaara berdetak dengan cepat, karena menyadari ia terlanjur memanjat pagar dan masuk tanpa izin. Ia pikir apa yang akan dikatakannya jika mereka menemukannya?

Gaara memutuskan untuk tetap mencari Naruto sendirian, berjalan mengendap-endap dan masuk kedalam bangunan. Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya sekedar masalah untuk bertemu Naruto. Gaara merasa ingin memastikan sendiri apa hubungan yang dimiliki Naruto dan Tenten, dan apakah benar Naruto mengkhianatinya? Mengingat betapa mesumnya pemuda pirang itu, mungkin Gaara akan langsung mengambil katana, dan menusuk dua insan tersebut layaknya sate kambing- jika apa yang tidak sanggup dibayangkannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Siapa kau?" _GREP_

Ketika sedang sibuk mengintip sebuah ruangan, Gaara terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada di belakangnya. Orang berstelan hitam itu memiliki badan yang besar, sehingga ketika kedua tangan besar itu menangkap kedua bahunya, seolah sebuah karung beras- Gaara tidak dapat bergerak bahkan hanya untuk melawan. "Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak berniat jahat." Ucap Gaara agar pria itu mau melepaskan kunciannya untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

"Jika penjahat mengaku dirinya penjahat, penjara akan penuh." Pria itu malah menimpali perkataan Gaara, dan sayangnya perkataanya ada benarnya juga, harusnya ia bilang jika "Aku teman sekelasnya Tenten."

"Ada apa ini? Pria bersetelan hitam lainnya datang, dan melihat Gaara yang ditangkap oleh temannya.

"Aku menemukan seorang penyusup." Jawab pria yang terus menahan Gaara.

Bukannya Gaara sudah mengatakan jika ia adalah temannya Tenten? Tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak peduli bahwa Gaara adalah teman dari putri pemilik tempat ini. Itu tidak dapat merubahnya jika ia memang telah menyusup.

"Ikat dia dan kita bawa kehadapan Nona!"

Gaara memasang wajah horor ketika tangannya diikat ke belakang, dan ia benar-benar dipanggul layaknya karung beras untuk dijual ke pengumpul –ah, maksudnya dibawa ke sebuah ruangan.

Berpikir- sebenarnya ia sedang berada dimana sekarang? Sepertinya ia salah telah masuk ke daerah terotorial kawanan singa. Sejauh Gaara masuk ia merasakan suasana aneh, dan melihat banyaknya pria bersetelan hitam Gaara mulai curiga jika ini adalah markas mafia.

Dari posisinya di panggul dibahu seorang pria, ia dibawa memasuki sebuah ruangan luas, dimana ada karpet merah di bawahnya, layaknya balai singgasana raja, pria-pria bersetelan hitam berjejer dengan rapi di sepanjang karpet. Dan ketika Gaara diturunkan, ia dapat melihat bagaian seperti panggung di depannya, tidak seperti singgasana tapi memang ada kursi disana.

Gaara hampir tidak mengenali sosok anggun itu, gadis itu berpakaian tradisional Cina berwarnah merah, yang belahan bawahnya memperlihatkan kaki panjangnya yang mulus. Gadis itu duduk di kursi tersebut dengan postur tegapnya, terlihat berwibawa hingga semua pria disini harus berlutut di hadapannya.

"Tenten?"

Gaara lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang –yang memang adalah Naruto, berdiri di sebelah Tenten yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki. Naruto juga memakai pakaian Cina. Gaara pikir ada festifal apa ini? sehingga Naruto harus berkostum seperti itu.

Gaara sedikit lega ketika melihat mereka. Ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman ketika pria di belakangnya menekan bahunya untuk tetap berlutut, layaknya ia adalah penghianat kerajaan. Gaara berharap Tenten akan segera menegaskan jika ia memang teman sekelasnya.

"Anak ini tertangkap basah menyusup ke dalam markas Nona." Lapor pria yang daritadi menahan Gaara.

Mata sang Nona menyipit memperhatikan Gaara. "Kau Gaara bukannya?" Tidak seperti teman sekelas yang akan menyapa dan menghampiri, gadis itu malah menatap Gaara dengan pandangan menilai. Gaara dibuatnya terkejut, ketika apa harapannya tidak segera terjadi. Gaara merasa sosok dihadapannya ini benar-benar lain dengan Tenten ketika berada di kelas. Dia bertingkah layaknya ratu, menatapnya tajam seolah sedang mempertimbangkan, hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan pada penyusup seperti dirinya.

Menjadi awkward. Gaara tidak dapat merasa tidak terintimidasi, dengan semua pria besar yang mengelilinginya, dan pandangan Nona besar dihadapannya seolah memaksanya merasa kecil. Yang lebih parah adalah Naruto. Gaara menatap pemuda itu, tapi tidak seperti akan menolongnya, pemuda yang hanya hanya berdiri disana itu bahkan seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan keberadaannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Gaara?" Tanya Tenten. Gaara masih berlutut, dan Tenten masih duduk cantik dikursinya ditemani Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku tidak berniat menyusup. Aku hanya ingin menemui Naruto." Jawab Gaara langsung. Pemuda merah itu benar-benar tidak ingin mencari masalah apapun itu. Ia nekad masuk tanpa izin hanya benar-banar ingin bertemu kekasihnya. Tapi kekasihnya itu kenapa malah tidak menyambut kemunculannya?

Tenten mendongak lalu tersenyum pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Naruto membalas senyumannya dan menunduk bertumpu pada kursi Tenten. Tangan lentik Tenten meraih pipi pemuda itu kemudian menatap Gaara dengan seringaian mengejek.

'Ada apa ini?' Gaara merasa situasi disekitarnya benar-benar aneh. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi tersedot masuk ke sebuah film kan ini?

Tenten sepeti Nona besar, sedangkan Naruto seolah adalah prianya. Pasangan dari Nona besar itu yang akan selalu beridiri disampingnya.

"Jika hanya ingin bertemu Naruto, kenapa tidak masuk secara baik-baik?" Tanya Tenten. Dan Gaara tidak sanggup menjawab. Pemuda merah sadar jika perbuatannya memang salah. "Lagi pula kau tidak tahu kediaman seperti apa ini?"

Sejauh ini ia sudah mendapatkan _clue-_ jika ini adalah tempat berbahaya. Gaara menyesal telah nekad masuk tanpa memikiran situasi yang akan dihadapinya. Perasaannya mulai menjadi semakin was-was.

"Ini adalah markas mafia." Tegas Tenten. Dugaan Gaara benar. Pantas saja semua pria disini berseragam serba hitam. Dan jangan bilang Tenten adalah putri keluarga mafia ini. Kemudian tingkah lakunya itu mungkin adalah diri Tenten yang sesungguhnya ketika menjadi bagian dari mafia. Lalu untuk apa Naruto berada disini?

"-dan bisa-bisanya kau masuk tanpa berpikir ke dalam sini." Lanjut Tenten.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Bagaimana ini? Gaara tidak sengaja mencari masalah dengan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan berurusan dengan mafia. Walaupun Tenten teman sekelasnya, apakah gadis itu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja?

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan berani menyusup ke dalam sini lagi. Setelah semua yang kau lihat." Gadis itu membuka tangannya sambil melempar pandangan ke samping. Mengatakan secara tidak langsung jika Gaara melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak dilihat.

Oke, Gaara sadar ia memang salah, dan situasinya saat ini benar-benar gawat. Ia mulai menjadi takut, dipaksa berlutut dengan tangan terikat seperti ini- dengan berada di tengah-tengah anggota mafia sebagai seorang penyusup, jika mereka berpikir ia adalah mata-mata, bisa-bisa mereka akan membunuh dan memutilasi Gaara untuk membungkamnya selamanya. Well, mafia kan kejam, terutama mafia Cina, mereka bahkan menjual organ dalam dari musuhnya.

Gaara menatap Naruto, meminta pertolongan. Berharap jika pemuda itu segera menghampirinya. Tapi Naruto hanya menatapnya saja seolah dia adalah orang lain.

"Naruto?" Panggil Gaara.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu Naruto. Selesaikanlah urusan kalian!" Ucap Tenten ketika menyadari Gaara terus-terusan menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ada perlu apa Gaara?" Tidak segera menghampiri Gaara, Naruto malah menanyainya dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuat Gaara menatapnya tidak percaya.

Bingung harus mulai darimana dalam situasi seperti ini. Bukannya ini sudah dua minggu semenjak perjanjian mereka? Gaara dari kemarin sudah membayangkan- jika Naruto akan mengajaknya ke apartemennya lagi, berduaan dan bermesraan kembali, karena mereka masih sepasang kekasih? Tapi kenapa Naruto malah bersikap seperti itu. Tidak mungkin dunianya terbalik secepat membalik telapak tangan. Gaara tidak mengerti. Ia butuh kejelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bantu aku melepaskan ini, kita harus bicara!" Pinta Gaara.

Naruto menatap Tenten dan menggeleng. "Kau belum bisa pergi kemana-mana, jadi kita bicara disini saja!"

Terlihat Tenten memang tidak berniat memberi pengampunan kepadanya. Masak iya, mereka harus membicarakan urusan pribadi mereka dengan semua orang ini yang mengelilinginya?

"I-ini sudah dua minggu. Kita tidak perlu berjauhan lagi." Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk mangatakannya, walaupun harus malu. Tidakkah Naruto merindukannya? Ia ingin segera dihampiri oleh sang kekasih, kemudian dibawa pergi keluar dari sarang mafia ini.

Namun tanggapan yang didapatnya berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya.

"Lalu?"

Gaara menatap pemuda pirang itu tidak mengerti. Jangan bilang Naruto telah terbentur kepalanya, sehingga ingatannya menghilang?! Tidak mungkin kekasihnya itu melupakan perjanjian mereka dua minggu yang lalu kan?

"Jangan bercanda Naruto! Ini tidak lucu." Ucap Gaara dengan suara beberapa oktaf dari biasanya. Ia mulai merasa kesal. Gaara tahu kekasihnya itu suka sekali bercanda dan menjahilinya. Tapi Gaara benar-benar tidak suka ini. Terlebih mereka sedang menjadi tontonan oleh para mafia.

Tenten mengernyit menatapnya. "Memangnya ada perlu apa lagi dengan Naruto, Gaara? Bukannya kalian sudah putus?"

Gaara terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Jangan bilang jika Naruto sendiri yang telah mengatakan mereka telah putus pada gadis itu. "Itu tidak benar! Kami belum putus."

Tenten tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencengkram kerah leher Naruto. "Jelaskan! Bukannya kau bilang sudah bosan dengan Gaara?"

Serasa diremas jantung Gaara ketika gadis itu mempertanyakan jika Naruto telah bosan padanya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya agar gadis didepannya bersikap tenang kembali. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya agar lurus kembali, pemuda pirang itu berjalan menghampiri si pemuda merah.

"Maaf Gaara. Sepertinya kita harus benar-benar _break_. Hubungan kita sudah diambang kejenuhan. Dan well.." Naruto menggidikkan kepalanya. "itu tidak lagi nyaman."

Dunia Gaara serasa runtuh. Matanya yang lebar menatap pada pemuda di depannya nanar.

Tidak serius kan ini? Jangan bilang semua ini adalah April mop? Jika benar saat ini Naruto sedang mengerjainya, ia ingin pemuda itu segera berseru 'April mop' sekarang juga! Lalu menertawai muka pucatnya yang ingin menangis.

"Kau bercanda kan Naruto? Kita masih pacaran kan?" tanya Gaara untuk meyakinkan ini semua. Tapi Naruto menggeleng.

"Lagipula saat ini aku sedang bersama Tenten." Tenten menghampirinya, dan mereka bergandengan tangan. Membuat hati Gaara seolah teriris sembilu. "Aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mafia, dan mendapatkan kesempatan besar mewarisi grup ini. Kau tahukan... dari dulu aku ingin memiliki keluarga besar." Ujar pemuda pirang itu, merangkul Tenten dan saling tersenyum, memamerkan kemesraan mereka yang bagaikan api untuk Gaara.

Ini semua tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana Naruto yang dulunya hanya bocah bodoh itu berhasrat ingin menjadi ketua mafia?

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Kau bohong!" Gaara tidak ingin mempercayai semua ini. Ia menggeleng dengan putus asa. Merasa ini terlalu kejam untuknya dicampakan dengan cara seperti ini.

Gaara mulai menyesal dengan idenya untuk mengistirahatkan hubungan mereka selama dua minggu. Jika tahu Naruto malah akan mendekati orang lain, Gaara tidak akan membiarkan Naruto jauh darinya barang sedetikpun. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Mendengar sendiri dari mulut Naruto dia telah memilih orang lain, membuat air matanya tidak mungkin untuk dibendung lagi.

"Terima saja Gaara. Naruto akan mewarisi grup mafia dari ayahku ketika kami menikah suatu hari nanti." Ucap Tenten. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti kepada gadis itu.

Gaara tidak percaya Naruto se-matre ini. Bagaimana Naruto bisa berubah?

"Lalu hukuman apa yang pantasnya kita berikan pada penyusup satu ini?" Ujar Tenten. Tanpa kasihan dengan muka patah hati Gaara yang mulai dihiasi air mata. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja orang luar masuk kesini. Bagaimana jika kau telah menemukan sesuatu dan menyebarkannya diluar?"

Gaara menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apapun untuk diceritakan diluar. Satu-satunya yang ia dapat adalah hatinya yang retak karena Naruto telah mencampakannya.

Naruto yang terus menatapnya kemudian berbisik pada gadis Cina itu.

"Kudengar kau jenuh bermain di ranjang dengan Naruto?"

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Ia tidak terima Naruto mengatakan privasi mereka itu pada orang lain.

"Bagaimana jika kau mencoba dengan anak buahku. Mereka berbeda dan mungkin akan memuaskanmu." Tenten memberi isyarat, dan pria yang menangkapnya tadi langsung muncul disamping Gaara.

Gaara menatap mereka bingung. "Tidak. Lepaskan aku Tenten. Tolong...! aku tidak menemukan apapun untuk dibocorkan pada orang luar. Lepaskan aku! Bukannya kita teman sekelas?!"

"Teman sekelas atau apapun itu, jika berada di dunia bawah itu sama sekali tidak penting." Kata Tenten enteng.

Gaara mengernyit menatapnya dengan bahunya yang terjatuh. Berikutnya pria bersetelan hitam meraih bahunya, membuat Gaara memberontak tidak ingin disentuh.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Naruto! Tolong...! Tidak mungkin kau akan membiarkan ini!" Gaara meronta-ronta saat pandangannya sudah dibatasi oleh blindfold. Pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat adalah- wajah Naruto yang sedang menyeringai. Kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya kembali diangkat dari tanah.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

...( _mungkin alurnya masih bakal kecepetan. Ane gk bakat bikin NC, meski ane terobsesi ama NC.#plak)_

 _._

Tubuhnya dilemparkan pada permukaan empuk, yang dapat disimpulkan ia sedang berada di atas kasur- atau ranjang sekarang. Gaara ingin kabur dari sini, tapi tangannya masih terikat dan ia tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Tidak seriuskan ini? Tenten menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghukumnya? Kenapa mereka tega sekali?

Gaara masih ingin menghampiri Naruto lalu menyeret pemuda itu. Urusan mereka masih belum selesai. Bagaimana dirinya bisa terima diperlakukan seperti ini?! Diputuskan dan diberikan kepada orang lain seperti barang bekas-

Gaara tersentak ketika tangan besar itu kembali memeganginya. Ia pun memberontak, tapi tubuh kecilnya dengan tangan terikat benar-benar tidak berdaya melawan pria besar itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja telinganya sudah menangkap bunyi sobekan panjang. Gaara merasa horor ketika menyadari jika pria itu tengah berusaha menelanjanginya. Seragamnya pasti sudah compang-camping sekarang, dan dibuang entah kemana.

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku!" Kepala merah itu menggeleng dengan keras. Ia berusaha menjauh dan menendang pria di sampingnya. Tapi sepertinya hanya angin yang ia dapat ketika kakinya mengayun-ayun diudara. Berikutnya kakinya sudah tertangkap, lalu celananya dipelorotkan begitu saja hingga terlepas dari kakinya. "Kau gila! Ini semua tidak benar!"

Itu benar, hal seperti ini tidak semestinya terjadi. Selama ini hanya Narutolah yang pernah melihatnya telanjang. Temari dan Kankuro bahkan tidak pernah mandi bersamanya sewaktu kecil. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa terima orang asing melihat tubuhnya? Tubuh polosnya hanya boleh dipersembahkan untuk kekasihnya, Naruto. Setidaknya itulah prinsipnya selama pacaran lebih dari satu tahun. Tapi sekarang...

Naruto pasti akan menyesal memberikannya kepada orang lain.

"Hentikan! Kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pulang!" Teriak Gaara, masih dalam kondisi panik, tubuhnya bahkan bergetar ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak ketakutan? Ketika dirimu dipaksa, dan seorang pria menyeramkan berusaha melecehkanmu seperti ini. Gaara ingin kabur- tapi ia bahkan tidak lagi bisa melawan, ketika kedua kakinya juga diikat. Sementara itu lilitan-lilitan tali tengah dipasangkan mengitari tubuhnya. Tidak hanya semakin membatasi pergerakannya, tapi juga membuatnya sesak.

"Lepaskan! NARUTO! NARUTO... TOLONG AKU!" Merasa putus asa, pemuda merah itu berteriak memanggil nama yang menancap diotaknya. Walaupun pemuda itu telah menjadi mantannya, Gaara masih berpikir jika Naruto akan datang menolongnya ketika dipanggil

Tapi Naruto tidak kunjung datang.

Mungkin karena terlalu berisik dengan teriakannya, sebuah bola dipaksakan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gaara berusaha mengeluarkannya, tapi bola itu telah mengekang mulutnya ketika pengaitnya sudah dipasangkan di belakang kepalanya, membuat lidahnya terjepit.

"MMPH! MMFMMP!" Hanya suara tidak berarti ketika Gaara berusah berteriak kembali. Ia menggeliat dari ikatannya. Sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Seluruh badannya terikat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan tali menggesek selangkangannya, sementara matanya di blindfold dan mulutnya dibalgag. Satu-satunya yang bebas saat ini adalah hidungnya yang sibuk bernafas, itupun juga tidak beraturan karena panik.

Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh dadanya. Tubuhnya bergidik ketika tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan itu. Ketika tangan itu menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya, Gaara bahkan merinding jijik ketika harus membayangkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh om-om mafia- atau mas-mas, atau apalah! Karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan orang lain, kecuali Naruto.

Kali ini tidak hanya tangan, tapi sesuatu lunak dan basah. Membuatnya semakin merinding jijik. Sudah dibilang jika ia tidak terbiasa disentuh, apalagi secara intim dan ekstrim. Tidak pernah ada yang berani menjilati tubuhnya- bahkan anjing pudle sekalipun, dan berbuat mesum kepadanya, karena jika ada yang berani melakukan itu Gaara pasti akan meledakkanya dengan 'Sabaku kyuu' sampai mati. Namun lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu adalah suatu pengecualian.

"Engp~!" Gaara merasakan sakit dari putingnya yang dicubit, lalu dijilati hingga ia merinding geli. Kedua putingnya adalah mainan faforit Naruto. Jika keasyikan bermain, bisa melebihi bayi yang minum Asi lima kali sehari- pemuda pirang itu menghisapnya, dan Gaara tidak tahan untuk ejakulasi dini jika si mesum itu sudah berlebihan.

Tapi kali ini yang memainkan dadanya adalah orang lain. Ia merasa aneh, tapi tetap mulai merasakannya. Pandangannya yang tidak dapat melihat apapun, membuat kesadarannya tentang orang lain yang kini menyentuhnya mulai menipis. Siapapun yang menggoda tubuhnya, rasanya sulit untuk dibedakan ketika matamu tidak dapat melihat apapun saat ini. Yang ada indra perabanya menjadi semakin tajam untuk merasakan. Terlebih ini sudah dua minggu tubuhnya tidak disentuh. Sehingga ia menjadi sensitif, bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan kecil, putingnyapun mengeras dan mencuat karena terus-menerus dipermainkan. Dirinya tidak dapat menolong.

"Nnh~ angh!" Gaara merasa kotor ketika putingnya yang di hisap dan dipilin terasa enak. Tubuhnya bukan berarti mengkhianatinya. Tubuhnya hanya sedang tidak berdaya. Mencoba melawan dengan ikatan kencang ini?- itu malah akan memperburuk keadaannya. Ketika ia bergerak dari tali, lilitan dari bagian di sekitar selangkangannya yang dipasang mengitari kejantannnya yang menggembung –mengetat dan menggeseknya, membuat tubuhnya semakin terangsang. _By the way_ ia masih merasakan celana dalamnya terpasang. Tapi itu menyiksanya ketika penisnya semakin mengeras dan tidak dapat berdiri dengan gagah.

Nafas hangat terasa menggelitik di sekitar lehernya. Wajah yang tengah menyelusuri kulitnya itu menciumi pipinya, menjilat bibirnya yang disumpal ballgag, membersihkan air liur Gaara yang menetes dan menjilati dagunya dengan intens. Sesaat membuat Gaara berpikir jika itu adalah Naruto. Namun Gaara menggelengkan pikirannya kembali, ketika tangan kasar itu merobek celana dalamnya dan tiba-tiba menggenggam batang penisnya dengan keras.

"UGH~!" _Shit!'_ Gaara mengumpat ketika rasa ngilu menjalari selangkangannya. Tangan besar itu tidak sedang mengosoknya, tapi malah menarik-narik pangkal kejantanannya, seolah berusaha melepaskannya layaknya penis Gaara adalah selang air.

"URMGH~MMG!" Tidak hanya ngilu tapi juga sakit. Ketika ditarik seperti itu kemudian ditampar. Padahal ia sudah keras dan sensitif.

Gaara hampir kehabisan nafas ketika kejantanannya disiksa seperti itu. Namun kemudian kehangatan melingkupinya. Orang itu tiba-tiba memasukkan penis Gaara ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak hanya mengerang lega, kini Gaara juga mengerang keenakan.

Suhu tubuhnya memanas dengan aliran darah yang semakin mengeraskan kejantanannya. "Ennghhh~!" Ketika lubang kencingnya dihisap begitu kuat, Gaara merasa kesadarannya disedot keluar. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir –jika ia tidak seharusnya menikmati ini. Jantungnya yang terpacu masih bercampur sesak. Naruto menyerahkannya pada seorang pria mafia begitu saja. Pemuda itu bahkan menyeringai senang ketika Tenten menjatuhkan hukuman sepihak padanya. Dadanya terasa perih, namun saat ini juga adrenalinenya sedang terpicu. Membuatnya bingung. Kerena matanya tertutup, ia mulai membayangkan jika Narutolah yang sedang menggoda tubuhnya saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa ia membohongi dirinya? Ketika tubuhnya yang tengah merindukan sentuhan, saat ini sedang dimanjakan intens di bawah sana. Walaupun itu bukan Naruto. Tetap ia tidak bisa berhenti melenguh, saat batang sensitifnya dijilat, kemudian dikulum, lalu dihisap, hingga semua urat selangkangannya berkontraksi.

"EMMGH~!" Gaara hampir datang ketika perutnya mengejan. Tapi tiba-tiba mulut itu berhenti. "Guh-" Aliran hasratpun kembali berlarian ke dalam perutnya, tertahan- tidak dapat keluar. Membuatnya kecewa. Rasa bersalah juga datang mengisinya.

Ia hampir datang oleh orang selain Naruto.

Bisa-bisanya dirinya masih berpikir untuk setia pada Naruto disaat seperti ini. Bukannya Naruto yang membuatnya begini? Pemuda yang sudah satu tahun dipacarinya itu bahkan tenang-tenang saja melihatnya dibawa om-om mafia untuk diperkosa.

'Dasar brengsek!' Gaara masih tidak percaya Naruto membuangnya. Pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih Tenten. Gaara tidak tahan mengingat bagaimana mereka bergelayutan mesra tadi. Ia merasa ingin muntah. Lucunya Naruto bilang –ia akan ingin menjadi pimpinan mafia dengan menikahi Tenten.

Menikah? Naruto bahkan belum lulus SMA.

Tidak meninggalkan Gaara untuk berpikir sejenak, tangan itu beralih dengan menargetkan anusnya. "MPH!" Hal yang paling Gaara takutkan.

Ia menolak. Berusaha menyeret tubuhnya ke atas untuk menghindari jari-jari jahat itu menusuk lubangnya. Kakinya juga bergerak untuk melawan. Walaupun penis kerasnya ingin segera dibebaskan, ia lebih baik tidak klimaks selamanya daripada harus dimasuki oleh batang orang asing.

Tentu saja pemuda merah itu takut. Bukan karena orang itu mungkin punya penyakit atau apa. Tapi ia benar-benar takut dengan penis. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan milik orang lain selain Naruto akan mengoyak-oyak anusnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah mengerikan. Bagaimana jika tubuh mereka tidak cocok? Bisa saja bentuk penis milik orang lain tidak pas dengan lubangnya, bisa saja ia hanya akan merasakan kesakitan, bisa saja setelah dimasuki penis lain bentuk lubangnya menjadi berubah, dan Naruto tidak akan pernah ingin lagi masuk kedalamnya. Meskipun kalau diingat-ingat –milik Naruto yang keterlaluan besar juga kadang sakit walau ia telah terbiasa, tapi milik Naruto terasa pas dan nyaman. Dan tidak mungkin milik orang lain dapat dibandingkan dengan milik kekasihnya –atau mantan kekasihnya.

 _Hell no!_ Gaara benar-benar tidak ingin. Walaupun dirinya menjadi sex addicted sekalipun, ia tidak ingin menjadi addicted selain dengan Naruto.

Perasaan Gaara terlalu besar untuk disurutkan walaupun si pirang itu telah menghianatinya.

Orang itu benar-benar tidak melepaskan Gaara. Tubuh remaja kecil seperti Gaara hanya seperti serangga baginya. Tangannya menarik kaki Gaara, memindahkan ikatannya dengan menekuknya untuk disatukan dengan paha. Tidak hanya satu tapi dua-duanya. Sehingga mudah dipisahkan untuk digagahi.

"Emmgh~!" Si remaja merah bergidik geli, ketika benda lunak menggelitikinya di bawah sana. Anusnya dijilati dengan intens, dirinya bahkan dapat merasakan saat ujung benda itu berusaha masuk ke dalam, menggoda spot Gaara yang cukup sensitif –yang bahkan tengah merindukan sentuhan. "Nnh~ mmh~!" Anusnya terasa enak. Pikiran warasnya kembali terombang-ambing. Penisnya kembali meneteskan precum. Ketika benda lunak itu menusuk liangnya, ia mulai merasa ingin datang.

Belaian lembut yang memanjakannya harus berakhir sekarang juga. Jantung Gaara kembali berdebar ketakutan, ketika mulut anusnya mulai sesak, dan dirinya sangat bisa merasakan kepala panas itu memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Gaara ingin menghindar. Tapi tubuhnya yang sepenuhnya terikat tidak dapat bergerak se-inchipun. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menjerit di dalam hatinya, sambil memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya, 'Naruto!'. Ketika rasa begitu perih merobek anusnya, melihat wajah Naruto biasanya akan lebih menenangkannya. Anusnya pasti kembali sempit setelah dua minggu tidak dihuni, membuatnya seperti perawan yang sedang diperkosa. Ia merasa seperti diperkosa karena ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Naruto.

Penis itu- mungkin ukurannya menyaingi milik Naruto. Ketika dengan pasti masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Gaara terus memanggil nama Naruto, mencari keberadaan kekasihnya, sambil menghitung betapa panjangnya batang itu –hingga jauh masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan juga betapa besarnya benda itu, hingga dirinya terasa begitu penuh.

Sayangnya yang memasukinya sekarang adalah om-om mafia. Lagi-lagi pikirannya kembali mengingatkannya jika itu bukanlah Naruto, membuat Gaara kembali panik –pemuda merah itu pun berusaha menggeser posisinya. "UNGH! ~mmgh-hnnh~!" Tapi hanya bergerak sedikit saja tubuhnya langsung tersengat setrum. Aliran darahnya naik kepuncak. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan sangat terasa sekali penisnya menyemburkan semennya tanpa izin. Membuat Gaara hanya dapat memekik di balik ballgag, ketika klimaks menyerang tubuhnya tanpa peringatan.

Tadinya ia ingin menghindari agar batang di dalam tubuhnya menjauhi prostatnya, tapi yang ada malah benda sialan itu menyenggol prostatnya secara langsung.

Dirinya gagal. Anusnya telah lama mendamba untuk diisi penis besar lagi –dan kini ia mendapatkannya. Tubuhnya yang ingin kembali bergetar keenakan di bawah kungkungan –kini ia rasakan kembali. Dan penisnya yang berteriak ketika anusnya terasa enak –kini telah lemas memuntahkan isinya. Membuatnya menjadi lemas paska klimaks layaknya seonggok daging dilumuri cairan putih.

Ballgagnya dilepas kemudian. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa orang itu melepaskannya. Walaupun telah berhasil klimask, tetap saja yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah Naruto.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya lemas dan begitu sedih. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tidak datang menolongnya?

Ketika tubuhnya dibalik, dan kedua lutut yang menjadi ujung dari kakinya dipaksa menyangga badannya yang menungging, lalu anusnya mulai disondomi, Gaara hanya dapat menangis. "Unnh~ Naruto..." Air mata membasahi blindfoldnya, sementara kepala merahnya menyangga tubuhnya di atas kasur. Telinganya yang memerah semerah pipinya, dan pemuda merah itu sedang terisak sementara disondomi sekarang.

"Naru~ uhgh... hah.." Meskipun putus asa, Gaara tetap merasa keenakan. Tubuhnya tidak dapat menolak ketika prostatnya dimanjakan, penisnya yang berayun tiap kali selangkangan di belakangnya menampar bokongnya itupun mulai kembali meneteskan precum.

Gaara merasa buruk. Bagaimana ia tetap menikmati ini ketika jelas-jelas itu bukan Naruto? Tubuhnya keenakan meskipun hatinya sedih. Seolah ia masih akan tetap datang jika blindfoldnya dilepas sekalipun. Benda laknat yang mengikat matanya itulah yang menyebabkan kebingungan selama ini. Membuat tubuhnya tidak dapat merasa asing walaupun om-om mafia yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Coba ia dapat melihat wajahnya. Mungkin reaksinya akan berbeda, walaupun sedikit. Karena selama ini hanya Naruto yang ada di pikiran Gaara.

"Tidak! Ahh~ Kuh-mohon-nnh lepas-kan!" Masih sempat-sempatnya Gaara berkata agar dilepaskan ketika sedang di tengah jalan seperti ini. Habisnya- Gaara pikir ia akan menjadi gila jika seperti ini. Karena tubuhnya terlalu menikmatinya, sehingga membuatnya takut sendiri. Gaara tidak ingin menjadi murahan seperti ini. Tapi-

 _CLAP ClAP CLAP_

Bokong dan selangkangan mereka semakin keras membentur satu sama lain. Menghasilkan kenikmatan yang semakin intens, ketika sebuah batang keras bergesekan dengan dinding lembut yang mencengkramnya.

"Yeahh~ ahh... lebih dalam Naruto-oh!" Sweet spotnya yang menjadi lebih sensitif, sepertinya adalah hasil dari kesabarannya selama ini untuk tidak masturbasi. Rasanya sangat luar biasa enak, ketika batang besar itu menggesek seluruh dinding anusnya, lalu menekan prostatnya, mengirimkan gelombang nikmat pada kejantannya. Hingga membuat Gaara lupa dengan apa yang awalnya ia katakan, tiba-tiba berbalik mengerang meminta lebih.

"Kau terlihat seperti pelacur, Gaara."

Gaara berjengit, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba serasa meriang. Panas dingin. Jantungnya berpacu semakin kencang. Telinganya tidak sedang berfatamorganakan sekarang? Karena matanya gelap, telinganyalah yang mulai menjadi berhalusinasi. Suara itu terdengar jelas sekali, berbisik di telinganya. Suara husky Naruto yang menggoda. Yang membuat darahnya berdesir ketika hanya mendengarnya saja. Gaara merasa was-was, mulai mengira jika selama ini Naruto berada di dekatnya. Atau jangan-jangan-

"Na-naruto?" Gaara menoleh kesamping untuk melihatnya. Terasa jika ikatan dikepalaya dilepaskan, berikutnya padangannya memutih karena sinar masuk kembali ke retinanya. Iapun membeku ketika dapat melihat kembali. Seringaian lebar itu, wajah tan berkumis kucing itu, rambut pirang itu, yang ada di belakangnya benar-benar Naruto.

Gaara merasa dipermainkan. Jadi selama ini yang menjamah tubuhnya adalah Naruto? Padahal dia sudah nangis-nangis daritadi mengira jika tengah diperkosa om-om mafia. Tapi melihat wajah yang menyeringai jahat itu tetap membuat air matanya turun. Walaupun lega, Gaara harus merasa kesal. Tangannya gatal ingin menonjok rahang pemuda pirang itu jika saja tidak terikat.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya untuk terlentang, sedangkan penisnya masih senantiasa bersenggaman disana.

"Heheh... kenapa syok Gaara? Ku pukir kau sudah tahu. Kau terus memanggil namaku dari tadi bukannya?" Ucap pemuda pirang itu seraya melepaskan ikatan kaki Gaara.

"Kenapa- kenapa kau jahat sekali?! Aku sudah ketakutan dari tadi! Ukh-sial!" Protes Gaara sambil terisak karena kesal.

Seperti orang tidak punya dosa, pemuda pirang itu malah terkekeh bahagia melihat reaksinya. Naruto bahkan berlanjut meletakkan kaki Gaara dibahunya, dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lagi. Gaara yakin akan menggetok kepala pirang itu dengan palu, andai jika dia bisa. "Aku pikir permainan menarik. Uhh~ kau licin dan sempit Gaara..."

Gaara meringis ketika prostatnya kembali dimanjakan. Ia tidak tahu lagi sekarang, yang pasti kini ia dapat pasrah tanpa beban.

"Lihat bagaimana reaksimu Gaara! Kau ketakutan tapi hampir datang untuk kedua kali." Tangan Naruto membelai penis keras Gaara yang semakin meneteskan precum. Sepertinya kejantanan Gaara kegirangan setelah lega melihat kekasihnya berada dihadapannya.

Wajah merah Gaara yang dipenuhi ekstasi masih tampak menatap Naruto dengan menuntut. "Jadi- itu semua bohong?"

Naruto menyengir lima jari dan mengangguk, lalu menyempatkan mencium bibir Gaara sekilas. Tadinya Gaara ingin mengigit bibir Naruto, agar si pirang sadar jika candaannya benar-benar amazing.

Pemuda pirang itu meraih tubuh Gaara yang masih terikat, dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. "Aku pikir dari tadi adalah om-om mafia." Ucap Gaara, membuat Naruto terkekeh. Ia bersandar di tubuh Naruto, dan mencium aroma citrus tubuh berkulit tan itu dengan lega.

"Jadi kau suka diperkosa om-om mafia?" Gaara menggeleng diceruk leher Naruto.

"Tapi kau sudah seperti ini. Lihatlah lubangmu yang terus menghisapku Gaara. Dia bahkan terlihat masih lapar." Beberapa jari Naruto menyelinap dan melebarkan mulut anus Gaara.

Naruto memang sengaja menyetujui ide gila dari Tenten ini. Naruto merasa ini menarik, melihat Gaara memberontak panik ketakutan seperti tadi benar-benar pemandangan yang menyegarkan. Biasanya si merah itu hanya akan tetap nurut, walaupun protes dia akan pasrah juga di bawah kungkungannya.

"Uhk~ Jangan!"Gaara menggigit bahu Naruto, ketika Naruto memainkan anusnya yang sudah penuh oleh penis besarnya, dan ditambah dengan jari –dirinya dipaksa menjadi lebih lebar.

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas pipi pantat Gaara dan menepuknya sesekali. "Kemudian bergeraklah. Aku sudah ingin datang nih!"

"Lepaskan tanganku dulu!" Sempat-sempatnya Gaara menawar pada saat seperti ini. Tapi Naruto tidak menyetujuinya.

"Akulah yang akan memegangimu. Kau bisa menggunakan kakimu yang telah bebas untuk bergerak. Ayolah!" Naruto menepuk pantat Gaara seolah kekasihnya adalah kuda yang dipaksa mulai berjalan.

Dan dengan kaki gemetaran bagai jelly, Gaara mulai mengangkat bokongnya. "Uhh~ AKH!" lalu memekik ketika ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali.

Naruto menikmati pemandangan di depan hidungnya, melihat puting mencuat Gaara –ia meraih benda merah itu dan mengigitinya. Sangat tahu jika dada Gaara juga sangat merindukan sentuhannya.

"Ahh~ Naruto! Hahh..." Gaara dapat mengatur sendiri dimana prostatnya akan jatuh menggesek kepala penis Naruto, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang maksimal, saat putingnya dimanjakan Naruto, san sesekali penis kerasnya sendiri menggesek abs Naruto.

Rasanya sangat melegakan dapat melihat kembali wajah bernafsu kekasihnya itu, Naruto tengah sibuk menjilati dada Gaara. Pemudah merah itu bahagia karena Narutolah yang satu-satunya menyentuhnya sampai sekarang. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menggesekkan prostatnya pada penis keras di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hhah.. lihatlah Gaara! Kau bergerak semakin cepat. Sebegitunya kau merindukan penisku?" Ucap Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu melenguh saat urat batangnya digesek dengan manja oleh dinding lembut Gaara.

Sementara Gaara bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Walaupun Naruto tidak lagi membantunya, dirinya mulai merasa mendagi puncak klimaks. "Ukh~! Unnnh..." ia jatuh menduduki penis Naruto hingga terbenam dalam di tubuhnya. Sementara mengejan, anusnya mengetat dan semen meletup-letup hampir bersamaan diluar dan juga di dalam.

"Ughh~ kau- hebat ssh-sayaaang!" Lenguh Naruto sambil mengisi lubang Gaara. Mereka berdua merasa meleleh.

Mereka megambil nafas sementara berpelukan. Naruto mengintip wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu yang sedang bersandar didadanya, lalu mencium keningnya sayang.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi wajah Naruto, seolah masih membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan.

Tidak langsung menangkap maksud Gaara, Naruto hanya mengangkat alis pirangnya. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk melepas tangan Gaara yang terikat di punggungnya sekarang.

"Jika tadi bohong, artinya kau tidak- bersama dengan Tenten kan?"

"Uemm.. gimana ya?" Melihat wajah manis Gaara menatapnya penuh harap seperti itu membuat Naruto ingin menggodanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memang bersama Tenten?"

Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak dapat dimengerti. "Kau- masih ingin menjadi pimpinan mafia?" Pertanyaan seperti itu terucap dibibirnya. Gaara tahu jika Naruto bermimpi ingin memiliki keluarga besar. Dan jelas jika bersamanya impian itu tidak akan terkabul. Gaara sendiri tidak memiliki orang tua, dan hanya hidup dengan kedua kakaknya. Terlebih lagi –dirinya seorang laki-laki, yang pastinya tidak melahirkan anak.

Makannya ia merasa kalah. Jika Naruto begitu memikirkan masa depannya, pasti pemuda itu akan memilih Tenten. Gaara merasa tidak dapat bersaing dengan seorang wanita, terlebih Nona besar pewaris keluarga mafia Cina itu.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu!" Naruto mencubit hidung pemuda merah itu, ketika tidak tega dengan ekspresinya yang ingin menangis lagi.

"Tidak apa jika kau ingin menikahi Tenten." Ujarnya tiba-tiba dan menunduk sedih.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu? Tidak seperti Gaara yang kukenal saja jika tiba-tiba putus asa begini. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi ketua mafia." Ucap Naruto, untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Melihat wajah Gaara yang menunduk, Naruto meraih dagu itu agar menatap padanya. "Dengar Gaara! Aku tadi hanya bermain-main. Kau tahu...well- kita tidak putus. Aku masih kekasihmu." Jelas Naruto.

Sedikitnya Gaara merasa lega mendengar perkataaan Naruto itu. "Tapi aku tidak dapat memberikanmu keluarga besar. Apalagi anak." Tapi pemuda merah itu masih betah berguman pesimis seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita bisa mengadopsi seluruh anak di panti asuhan jika ingin keluarga besar." Timpal Naruto. Membuat Gaara menatapnya ragu, seolah berkata –memangnya Naruto sanggup membiayai seluruh anak di panti asuhan untuk diadopsi?!"

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak berpikir." Berikutnya pemuda pirang itu memagut bibir Gaara.

Gaara membalas ciuman hangat itu dengan tangan yang bergelayutan manja di leher Naruto.

Ia sangat merindukan kekasih jahilnya satu itu. Dua minggu tidak bertemu, sepertinya mereka akan menambah ronde lagi karena perasaan rindu mereka belum terpuaskan.

_FIN_

* * *

Tenten menyeka darah dari hidungnya, dan membuangnya yang langsung di tangkap oleh anak-anaknya –para pria bersetelan hitam. Gadis Cina itu tengah berada di ruangan sebelah Naruto dan Gaara sekarang.

Tenten menangis dengan bahagia untuk penyatuan mereka kembali. Iapun mengigit roknya dan berguling-guling dilantai, tidak memperdulikan om-om mafia yang sweatdrop menatap nona mudanya tengah overdosis di lantai. Setelah melihat kamera tersembunyi yang tersambung dengan laptopnya, ia telah menjadi fujoshi terbahagia di dunia ini. Rasanya ia akan dapat mati dengan bahagia karena mimpinya tercapai.

Tapi ia tidak yakin akan membaginya bersama anak-anak yang lain. Jika Sakura, Ino dan Hinata ingin melihatnya, Tenten mungkin hanya mengizinkannya untuk melihatnya dilaptopnya tanpa memberikan kopian. Sayang sekali ini adalah perjanjian Naruto dengannya. Well, pemuda pirang itu tidak ingin ke erotisan kekasihnya dilihat orang banyak.

...

Klimaks endingnya kurang kayaknya. Habisnya nulisnya udah ngantuk-ngantuk ini. Hahahh.. #disambit.


End file.
